That Summer
by musicloverx3
Summary: smitchie. slight naitlyn. final chapter up! complete. review!
1. trailer and summary

**A/N: hey peeps! So I wrote a story, well. I'm actually in the process of writing it. But anyway, here's a trailer for it, so please tell me if you'll actually read it! REVIEW!!**

**First it was simple:**

"Hey, I'm Mitchie." She said with a smile

"Hello, I'm Shane Grey." He replied, shaking her outstretched hand, smiling slightly.

**Then things because more complicated:**

"You knew that was a lie! God, are you really that shallow!?" She yelled, storming out of the cabin.

"Mitch.." He called softly, watching her run off into the rain.

**He had no one to turn to..**

"Caitlyn, you have to believe me.." he started.

"Just shut up, Shane. No one cares anymore, just leave us all alone." She said, turning to Nate.

"Seriously dude, you screwed this up big time." Nate agreed, leading a teary Caitlyn out of the hall, leaving Shane alone.

**She was new:**

"Hey, I'm Peyton." She whispered, blushing slightly.

"Shane." He said sourly, before walking away

…**.possibly his only hope**

"Shaney! I knew you knew it was true!" Peyton exclaimed, pressing her lips to his for a quick kiss before giving him a hug.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, hugging her back.

**He was new…**

"Hey, I'm Derek." He winked, holding out his hand.

"Um, hi. I'm Mitchie." She blushed, then lightly shook his hand.

**..her chance to start fresh and forget the past**

"Derek!" She squealed as he picked her up.

"Say it." He chuckled, putting her over his shoulder, tickling her in the process.

"Okay! Derek is the cutest guy on the earth!" Mitchie giggled; he set her down and lightly touched her cheek, looking into her eyes before slowly leaning in.

**All the lies….**

"You promised me! How could you?!" Shane cried.

"It's life Shane, get used to it." She responded before flipping her hair and walking away.

**All the heartbreak…**

"You said forever. I trusted you." Mitchie sobbed, watching him walk away forever.

**All tie together in…**

"SHANE! NO!" Mitchie screamed in terror.

**That summer. **

_Coming to fan fiction December 2008_

_**Summary :**_

Peyton McKezie is the bright, very friendly new girl at Camp Rock. What happens when she convinces Shane she's the girl with the voice, and he believes her? ..and whose this new kid Mitchie's been hanging out with? Follow along with your Camp Rock friends as they experience all the hardships that come along with being a love struck teenager. Pairings: shanexpeyton ; mitchiexoc ; smitchie ; minor naitlyn

**A/n: soooo. Whatcha think?? ..let me know if you'll read it! :] if not I wont post it, but im working really hard, and actually having a friend edit it and everything…so I think it'll be good. REVIEW! **


	2. getting back or moving forward?

**A/N: first story people! I'm very excited! :D umm..yeah. So 5 reviews or I don't update. I plan to update at least once a week; depending on how hectic school & decathlon get…so I'll let you know :] review please!**

**Beta reader : Claire! [starsnuffers] she's amazing and did a great job! Soo thanks a bunch :D**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Well, except the DVD, soundtrack, some posters, a book my friend got me, and a 2009 calendar :]**

"Mom, it's going to be fine, don't worry," Mitchie promised her mom through the phone. She rolled her eyes at her mother's 'I'll miss you so much!' speech. "Mom, it's my second year, I know the people. I'll be fine. I have to go, love you." She smiled as she heard her mom said 'I love you too!' before hanging up the phone.  
Here she stood, five foot three inches tall, long auburn hair that hung to her middle back, straight bangs, plain as ever. But as soon as she stepped under the Camp Rock sign and actually "entered" the camp, she felt more than plain. Maybe it was a mental thing, maybe not. All she knew was here, at this wonderful place, people know who she is and what she's capable of. She's known here and not an invisible nerd with only one friend. The only problem was what was now walking towards her. Shane Grey.  
Last year he and Mitchie had grown close… very close. But she still held one secret from him; she was the girl with the voice. Last summer that was all he was concerned about. Finding her. Mitchie knew the girl he was looking for was she because when he sang the song he heard her sing, it was hers. Mitchie, however, didn't want to tell him it was she; she wanted Shane to like her for her and not just because of her voice.  
She smiled as she saw him heading towards her. He looked almost the same as last year, just a few changes. His hair, for example, was a little shorter in the front. She knew this already though. They had kept in touch all year, so they knew just about everything about each other. He was wearing white skinny jeans - nothing new - and a deep green tee shirt with a squirrel on it. She felt over dressed compared to him. She was wearing a jean skirt that came to two inches above her knees, black flip flops, a black tank top and a red scarf around her waist as a belt.  
Her stomach got butterflies as she watched him inch closer and closer to her. He had a confused look on his face, as if he didn't recognize her. She blushed and looked down, wondering if he really didn't recognize her, but gasped when she looked up and he was standing right in front of her, smiling brightly.  
"Do I know you?" He smirked, winking at her.  
"Um, I don't believe so. Hey, I'm Mitchie," she said with a smile.  
"Hello, I'm Shane Grey," he replied, shaking her outstretched hand, smiling slightly. Suddenly they both started laughing hysterically. After a few minutes, the laughter died down and they looked at each other.  
"You look beautiful," Shane stated bluntly. He chuckled to himself when he noticed her blush and suddenly become very interested in her flip flops. He thought it was cute how unaware of herself she was, so he'd try again. "Seriously, you look good. I missed you," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a hug. She said he missed him too, which, of course, made him smile. He took a deep breath, smelling her scent, which had changed from last year. It had been lavender, but now it smelled like vanilla. He liked it; it suited her.  
"So," she suddenly said, pulling away from the hug, both of them suddenly cold, "you want to help me carry my bags?" she joked, walking to where they were sitting on the ground. She reached out to grab them, but giggled when he took them instead.  
"Where to madam?" he asked, in a horrible English accent. She couldn't answer because she was too busy laughing at him, so she just pulled out her schedule and handed it to him. He smirked and snatched if from her hand and saw she was in Cabin Rock, which was the counselors cabin, and the same cabin as…  
"Oh, your funny," she sighed, pushing her hangs out of her face. Then she noticed he wasn't smiling anymore. "Shane? What's wrong?" she questioned, suddenly concerned.  
"Your cabin…" He started then broke out into a huge smile. "You're in the same cabin as me!" Mitchie just stared at him, confused.  
"What? How?" she asked, bewildered. "How on earth are we in the same cabin?"  
"I don't know, but we are. We'll go ask Brown, see what's up," he said, nudging her towards Brown's office. She smiled and followed him, unsure if she actually wanted to change cabins.  
She walked in the office in the middle of Brown talking.  
"…and I just figured it wouldn't be a problem," he finished, shrugging his shoulders at Shane.  
"What wouldn't be a problem?" Mitchie wondered aloud, making her presence known.  
"Oh, hello, Mitchie," Brown greeted warmly. "I was just saying that we have a cabin shortage because Cabin number five have water damage. So I figured, you know, since you and Shane are such good friends that it'd be okay if you had the nice two story cabin to share. It wouldn't be awkward or anything, since there are two stories…"  
"It's completely fine, Brown," Mitchie interrupted suddenly. Shane whipped his head around to face her.  
"It is!?" Brown and Shane exclaimed at the same time.  
"Mhm," Mitchie giggled. "Shane can have the first floor, I'll have the second, that way there's no weirdness or anything. We're hardly going to be in there anyway, it's fine. Don't worry about it." She finished with a firm nod of her head. Shane looked pleasantly shocked.  
"Okay, that's settled. See you later Uncle Brown!" Shane said quickly, ushering Mitchie out of the office.  
"Well alright then. This should be interesting." Brown whispered to himself, returning to the files on his desk.  
"Shane! Slow down!" Mitchie laughed, running to catch up to him. She giggled quietly to herself when she saw a huge grin plastered on his face. "You're such a nerd."  
"You want to live with me," he whispered, stopping suddenly. His smile grew ever more, if that was even possible. "You want to live with me!" he exclaimed loudly. Mitchie turned red.  
"It's not living together; it's temporary. And we're living on different floors. Cool your ego, pop star," she said, before taking off towards their cabin. Shane chuckled and shook his head before slowly following after her.  
Mitchie entered the cabin and looked around, completely amazed at what she saw. The cabin was huge! It had a sitting area with a flat-screen television, two couches, and a glass coffee table. In the kitchen area, there was a bar with a mini fridge, completely stocked with soda, energy drinks, and snacks. She then noticed a door off to the far right, directly below the staircase. It was half open, so she walked in, and smiled when she realized what room it was.  
Shane's bedroom looked like a young boy's room. He had Spiderman sheets on his king size bed, and super hero posters all over the walls. She giggled when she saw all this, but gasped silently when she noticed the pictures that were sitting on his dresser. They were either of him and her, or just herself. There was one of them sitting by the lake, Mitchie playing her guitar. In one, they were sitting in a canoe, looking at each other, laughing. The rest were just of her. She had no idea some of them were even taken, but one of the ones she did recognize was of her singing into a hairbrush, which Caitlyn had taken. But how did Shane get it? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a "What are you doing?" come from the doorway.  
She whipped her head around and held up the picture.  
"Where did you get this?" she asked, eyeing him skeptically.  
"I took your stuff upstairs. It's the first room on the right. The bathroom is right across the hall," he said, completely ignoring her previous question.  
"Umm, thanks," she replied, then added, "You didn't answer my question. Where did you get this?" He mumbled something incoherently, his face red, before sitting on his bed, grabbing a notebook from under his pillow in the process.  
"I'm sorry, I don't want to seem like a huge brat or anything, but seriously. How'd you get this picture, Shane?" she asked softly, wanting so badly to go sit by him, but resisted the urge and held her place in front of his dresser.  
"Caitlyn gave it to me," he said, looking her directly in her eyes.  
"Caitlyn gave it to you?" she repeated, unsure if she should just by that, or get more out of him. His brown eyes pleaded with her to drop the conversation, and she would - for now.  
"Yes. Caitlyn gave it to me," he replied, before scribbling something down in his notebook  
"Okay. So I'll see you later?" she said simply. He nodded, and she walked out, and upstairs to her room.  
Her room was huge, too - basically the size of her and her parents bedrooms from home combined. And it was her dream room! The walls were painted red, with black designs that looked similar to stars. The white, fluffy carpet was spotless, and had a red and black rug in front of the dresser, which was made of dark oak. It matched the king sized bed, which had the sheets already on it. She smiled to herself, and decided to start unpacking.  
_…and if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie…_ Mitchie's phone sang, and she shrieked when she saw who was calling her.  
"Are you here?!" she asked eagerly, already grabbing her sunglasses off the dresser and headed down the stairs.  
"Yeah! Where are you?" the person on the other line asked.  
"Walking out of my cabin. Oh! I see you! Stay right there," Mitchie said, hanging up and running towards her best friend.  
"Oh my god!" they both screamed when they saw each other. They gave each other a hug, then started laughing.  
"Your hair! You straightened it!" Mitchie exclaimed, lightly touching Caitlyn's dirty blonde hair.  
"Yeah, a new summer. You know, why not, right?" Caitlyn said, shrugging lightly.  
"Yeah, you're sure it's not for a certain curly haired boy that's walking this way?" Mitchie inquired, glancing behind Caitlyn towards Nate, who was slowly working his way over, a curious look on his face.  
"Oh my god! He's coming over here?! Okay, umm how's my hair?" Caitlyn panicked, finger combing her hair quickly. Mitchie giggled at her friend's eagerness, and grabbed her arms to stop her from ripping her hair out.  
"Calm down! Your hair is fine! I've never seen you act like this - well not since last summer. Dear lord, it's like you like him again or something," Mitchie said, chuckling the last part. Caitlyn blushed and suddenly became very interested in her shoes. "Oh my god. You like him again don't you?" Mitchie asked softly. Caitlyn looked up and just stared at her friend.  
"Cait, you know what happened last time," Mitchie whispered, trying to get some type of response from her friend. "Cait?"  
"I know, okay? I know he cheated, I remember. I've forgiven him and we're friends now. You can't help who you fall for; you of all people should know that," Caitlyn stated firmly. Mitchie stood there in shock.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Mitchie snapped, already knowing the answer.  
"Oh come on Mitchie! Everyone knows you're practically in love with Shane!" Cailtyn whisper-yelled, glancing around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.  
"Please Caitlyn, you're getting a bit delusional," Mitchie scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest defensively.  
"Am I?" Caitlyn asked, staring at her friend, who was growing a bit fidgety. Caitlyn herself was just glad the attention was off of her. Mitchie was just about to respond, when someone interrupted her.  
"Hey Mitch! Whose the new girl?" Nate questioned, walking towards Caitlyn's back.  
_ What?_ Caitlyn mouthed before turning around. "Nate, you're an idiot. It's me," she said with no expression.  
"Caity?!" Nate basically screeched.  
"Duh; who else would it be?" Caitlyn asked, smirking.  
"You look good! I mean, your uhh… your hair, that's why I didn't recognize…" he trailed off, getting lost in her eyes.  
"No, it's all good. I don't normally straighten it," she answered, staring at him, unconsciously playing with her hair.  
"I missed you Caity," Nate whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. She automatically wound hers around his neck and rested her head on his chest, and nodded her head in response.  
"Umm, so I think I'm just going to go?" Mitchie stumbled, unsure of what to do. Neither Caitlyn nor Nate noticed she was there anymore anyway, so she silently slipped away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Talk to your picture, pretend that it's you. Try asking you out, no, oh no, you don't have a clue…" Shane sang softly, writing the words into his songbook. "God, that sounds so stupid!" he complained, staring at all the words.  
"Pop star?" he heard Mitchie call from the living area. He quickly shoved the notebook under his pillow, checked his reflection, and then headed out of the bedroom.  
"What's up?" he asked, casually leaning in his doorway.  
"Oh nothing, I didn't know what you were up to," she answered, plopping down on one of the couches.  
"Nothing really, just writing. What have you been up to?" he questioned, walking towards the couch.  
"Not much, I saw Caitlyn and Nate getting cozy; but that's pretty much it."  
"That's nothing new," he joked, sitting down next to her.  
"Yeah. Hey, did you hear Dee's new rule?" she asked. He shook his head no. "Okay so…" He was to busy looking at her to actually comprehend what she was saying. Her hair was wavy, naturally, of course, and soft. She had hardly any makeup on; not that she even needed it, her skin always looked flawless anyway. He watched as her nose crinkled slightly when she said something she didn't agree with. Then she smiled and his heart literally skipped a beat. Her smile was her most beautiful feature to him. He was sure it could actually light up a room; he knew it certainly lit up his heart. He looked up to her eyes and noticed she was staring at him with a concerned face.  
"You okay?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.  
"Yeah, sorry," he replied, blushing deeply. He sighed before quickly changing the subject. "Want to watch a movie later?"  
"Yeah, sure. But I was actually going to go the opening night jam," she said, biting her lip.  
"I was too, we can watch it after that," he smiled, patting her knee before getting up and heading back into his room.  
Mitchie's heart flipped a few times when he touched her knee. It was beyond her why such simple actions made her go crazy and she was actually getting irritated about it because she knew he didn't like her in that way. She sighed and stood up, heading towards her bedroom, only one thought on her mind: _What the** hell** did I get myself into?_

**A/N: I'm back. And I'm missing part of my favorite show Grey's Anatomy to post this; so REVIEW PLEASE! I'm begging. Just kidding, but it'd be sweet if you reviewed. 5 reviews or no update. Thanks everyone! Love ya, julia**


	3. opening night jam

**A/N: hey everyone. so sorry about the wait. and sorry about the length of this chapter, is super long. ...which i like my chapters to be long, but this is really long. soo...if you want them shorter, or something just let me know, and i'll cut them in half. **

**and im going out to eat and to the mall with my ex in a few minutes, ...and this girl that im friends with, but not really. so wish me luck, i think im gonna need it :] ...seriously. **

**anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews, i get so happy when i read them: **

**stupid-cookie-cutter-popstar ; starsnuffers [my wonderful beta!] ; ersy ; aviatorallie ; brown-eyed cutie production 55 [siobhan!! .. love you !] ; wollywood ; crazinessgirl3 [kristin! thanks for dedicating your story to me, it was very good!] ; xoxojonasbrothersluva101xoxo ; scarahx3 [i'll work on finishing the other one, my sweet hippo :P]**

**okay, dont worry, this is just a filler chapter. ..well kinda. anyway, enjoy!!!! and REVIEW! if i dont get five reviews, i wont update. ..and chapter three is already written...so the more reviews, the faster i update :D**

**disclaimer: i own nothing, if i did, i'd be super happy. :]  
**

Opening night jam started at five, and it was now three-thirty. Mitchie decided it was time to start getting ready because she was going to straighten her hair, which always took forever. She grabbed a cami and some shorts and threw them on before heading across the narrow hall to the bathroom to grab her hair stuff.

The bathroom door was shut, so she knocked and heard a muffled "come in!" She gently pushed the door open and felt her cheeks grow bright red at the sight before her.

"Hey Mitch!" Shane shouted over the noise of the hairdryer.

"Oh-hi-um, yeah. Hey," she stumbled out. She couldn't look away. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, it was too good not to look. He chuckled when he noticed her staring at him.

"Like what you see?" he asked, turning off the hairdryer and turning around to face her.

"Yeah, actually. I'm not going to lie," she replied, feeling confident from the way she saw him look at her.

"Good, so do I," he winked before grabbing his hair mousse and exiting.

Shane smiled to himself as he styled his hair. He stopped and looked in the mirror, examining his muscles. He started flexing, and smirked, "Not bad, Grey." he whispered to himself before finishing his hair and getting dressed.

After perfecting his hair, he went and sat on the couch, deciding he and Mitchie could walk over together. He sighed, then looked at the clock and jumped up when he saw it was four-fifty-five. He flew up the stairs and knocked softly on Mitchie's door.

"Mitch, you ready?" He asked, leaning against the wall. Mitchie's heart stopped and she found her voice to speak.

"Um, yeah. Just hold on one second, okay?" She replied, desperately trying to zip up the back of her sundress. This was the disadvantage to not living with other girls, no one to help you when a fashion crisis occurred.

"Ugh!" Mitchie shouted, throwing her hands in the air in surrender.

"You alright?" Shane asked, opening the door slowly.

"I'm sorry, but I need a favor." Mitchie said, biting her lip.

"Sure, anything." Shane breathed, amazed at how breathtakingly gorgeous she looked.

"Can you zip me up please?" she asked, turning around and pulling her hair up. Shane nodded silently, slowing running his fingers down her back until he reached the zipper, which began just below her middle back. He zipped it up and she let go of her hair, which now needed combed. He took his chance and quickly started finger combing her hair.

Mitchie smiled and sighed contently when Shane started playing with her hair. Then she remembered what time it was.

"Oh! We gotta go!" she stated, before turning and staring at Shane, "Thanks pop star." she whispered before heading out the door and down the stairs. Shane smiled to himself, before running to catch up to her.

************************************************************************************

"I've changed, it's true, and now all I wanna do is be with you, just be with you…" Nate sang softly, he looked up in silence at Caitlyn. The room was silent, then suddenly burst into a roaring applause. Nate smiled shyly before hopping off the stage and walking over to where a beaming Caitlyn was now standing.

"Want to go for a walk?" Nate whispered in her ear, while giving her a hug. She nodded, her smile suddenly faded. "Don't worry, your fine. Be right back, stay here." he reassured her before walking away.

Caitlyn stood there, unsure of what to think. She watched him walk over to Shane and Mitchie, who were sitting next to each other on the sofa, not touching at all. Caitlyn scoffed to herself, it was amazing to her how oblivious Mitchie was to her own feelings. It was completely obvious to everyone around that she likes him, and he likes her!

Her train of thought came to an abrupt halt when she saw Tess Tyler walk over and start talking to Nate. She clenched her fists and blinked back her tears, fighting with everything in her not to remember the memories that were now flooding into her mind…

_**Flashback!!!!!**_

"_Caity! Smile!" Nate laughed, snapping a picture of a very grumpy looking Caitlyn, who had cake smeared all over her head. She stuck her tongue out at him and crinkled her nose, he took another picture. _

"_I hate you," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. He grinned proudly and strolled over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_You love me," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. She shook her head stubbornly, resisting the urge to kiss him. "Oh, that's too bad, because I love you," he smiled. She rolled her eyes._

"_You are so cheesy, Nate Greene," she scoffed, leaning in slightly._

"_Let's not get too eager now, Miss Gellar, you need to just…"_

"_Oh, would you just shut up and kiss me?" she exclaimed. He happily and obliged eagerly._

_*********************************************************************************_

"_Hey, I'm here!" Caitlyn sang, pushing open Nate's cabin door. "Are you ready to.." she faded, and just stood there shocked._

"_Caity! It's not what it looks like!" Nate yelled after a fleeing Caitlyn. Nate pushed Tess off of him and pulled his ruffled shirt down. _

"_Oh, don't worry about her, you have me now," Tess giggled, pushing herself against Nate._

"_Shut up bitch!" Nate snapped, shoving past her and bursting out the door. "Cait!" he saw her running out of the corner of his eye and took off after her. "Caity, please just listen…" he said softly, walking to where she was standing on the dock. She didn't answer. He gently reached out to touch her shoulder and she jumped away. _

"_No! Don't touch me!" she yelled angrily, hot tears streaming down her face._

"_Caity…" _

"_No! You don't get to talk now." She snapped. He hung his head, and nodded slowly. "I wasn't planning on becoming one of those girls that are obsessed with boys, that their boyfriends are their life. I'm very independent, I hate trusting to take care of things for me. You changed me, you told me I could trust you, and depend on you for everything, you promised me that! And just when I start to, you go and do this?! I can't even believe I wasted my time on a pathetic piece of trash like you. Don't even think about talking to me anymore, because as of this moment, you don't mean anything to me anymore, so just leave me alone." Caitlyn said forcefully, before rushing past him and running toward a very angry Mitchie_

_**END FLASHBACK!!**_

Caitlyn smiled slightly when she saw Nate shake his head and walk away from Tess towards her.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he whispered in her ear. She nodded and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, glaring back at Tess, who was now fuming at the two.

***************************************************************************

"Are you singing?" Shane asked Mitchie over the music.

"No! Are you?" she shouted back. Shane shook his head and stood up. He held out his hand to her, which she took and looked at him confused.

"You want to go watch that movie now?" Shane asked, not letting go of her hand.

"Yeah, sure." Mitchie nodded excitedly, the heat from their hands suddenly making the room unbearably warm. Shane chuckled and pulled her out of the cabin, their hands still connected.

"Was there that many kids her last year?" Mitchie asked once they were outside. Shane entertwined their fingers and kept walking, unphased.

"Not nearly. I guess they just got more advertising over the year or something," he replied, glancing over at her. She was looking down at their hands, her face bright red. "You alright?" he whispered, stopping walking.

She however, kept going, so he pulled gently on her arm and she turned back towards him, not looking him in the eye. "Mitch?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered, barely audible. It was a lie. She wasn't anywhere near fine. She was in love with him, and he was here, holding her hand as if it were no big deal. It really confused her. She knew he didn't like her in that way, so she knew she couldn't say anything, so she'd stay friends, nothing more, nothing less. Because anything more, and she'd end up hurt, and she didn't want to go through that.

"No your not. I know you well enough to know when your lying." She stated softly.

"Obviously not, because I'm not lying, I'm fine," she forced a smile, then added, "are we going to go watch that movie?"

He stared at her uncertainly for a minute before nodding and heading back towards the cabin.

*************************************************************

"Oh my God! Be quiet! I love this part!" Mitchie grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"So can I have this dance, can I have this dance? Take my hand…" Troy and Gabriella sang on the screen. Mitchie sighed happily.

"Isn't that so romantic?" She breathed, grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Of course," Shane answered simply, not paying one bit of attention to the movie. Tomorrow, he was going to tell her. He couldn't keep pretending to be happy just as friends when he wanted so much more than that.

"Shane?"

"What?" he answered, shaking the thought out of his head for now.

"If you want, we can turn this off…"

"No!" He yelped, grabbing the remote off the coffee table; successfully whacking his funny bone in the process. "Owww!"

Mitchie burst out into a fit of giggles. Shane just sat there, rubbing his elbow and glared at her, which only made her laugh harder.

"You think that was funny?" Shane asked, crawling over to her. She nodded, unable to form words through all her laughter. "Well, I think this is funny!" he said, then started tickling her.

"Stop!" Mitchie giggled. Shane just shook his head and continued, laughing the entire time.

"Please?" she pouted. He looked at her pace and smiled. She looked up at him, biting her lip, unsure of what to do under his intense stare.

"There's something I want to tell you." Shane whispered, leaning towards her slowly.

Mitchie felt suddenly nervous, she didn't like it. She liked Shane, but she didn't like the feeling of not knowing what was coming next.

"Oh my god! This is so cute!" she yelled, scrambling out from underneath Shane, skillfully escaping his nerve-wracking gaze.

"Shane sighed and ran his hand through his hair, but then smiled when he saw her screech in excitement for the upcoming scene.

"Come on," he said, standing up and grabbing her hands. She looked confused, but then realized he wanted to dance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She looked up and her heart melted when she saw him smile, so instead of interrupting the moment by telling him she can't dance, she set her hands on his shoulders before sliding them around his neck

It was a few steps before Shane noticed that she had no clue what she was doing. So he picked her up and set her feet on top of his.

"No, I'm too heavy, I'm going to break your feet!" Mitchie blurted out, her face turning bright pink.

"Your not heavy at all. Your like a feather." Shane chuckled, gazing down at her. She went to speak again, but he quickly pressed a finger to her lips before shaking his head.

She sighed and rested her head on his chest. He smiled and put his head on top of hers, savoring the feeling of her in his arms.

Before long, he notice her begin to go limp. He looked down and saw she was sleeping peacefully. He smiled and carefully carried her up to her room. He gently layed her in her bed and pulled the covers over her.

She shifted slightly, but then sighed and her breathing returned to the slow, deep breaths to signal she was dreaming again. He leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead before heading back downstairs. He cleaned up the room with a dorky smile on his face that he couldn't remove even if he tried.

He changed into his pajamas and went to bed with a smile on his face, thinking of the only person that could put it there; Mitchie.

**A/n: just a quick thing; review! :] hehehe. you'll be my best friend.**


	4. Trainwreck

**A/N: hey people! Sorry it's taken so long, I've been super busy the past week, getting ready for Christmas and all that fun stuff. But everything's done now, and I have two weeks off from school, so hopefully I'll be able to update a lot! Yay! **

**So thanks so much for all the reviews and PM's they mean so much and they keep me motivated to keep writing! So thanks again to everyone, especially those that reviewed : **

** ; crazinessgirl3 ; freakyfangirl90 ; x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x ; aviatorallie ; xoxojonasbrothersluva101xoxo ; ersy ; daycrump79 **

**And to all the people that read it; there's a lot of hits on this story, so thanks everyone!**

**Okay, so now onto the chapter, its longer again, but I cant help it. I can't find a good place to cut it into two, so its all as one. REVIEW PLEASE! 5 REVIEWS OR I WILL NOT UPDATE. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Scarahx3; I put something special in here…hopefully you'll know what it is…if not, go read your review again and hopefully you'll figure it out :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Peyton, and the plot, but everything else, only in my dreams.**

Mitchie woke up with a huge smile on her face - last night's events on constant replay in her mind. She opened her eyes and sat up, wondering how she made it into her bed. Last thing she remembered was dancing in Shane's arms.

Shaking off the thought, she hopped out of her bed and checked the clock; 8:02 A.M. Their class started in an hour. She got a quick shower, and got ready. She pulled on some black jeans, and a plain white v-neck tee shirt, and decided to apply some light makeup. Then she went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

Shane was no where to be seen. She noticed his door was slightly ajar, so she pushed it open and smirked when she saw him sleeping peacefully on his Spiderman sheets. She figured she ought to wake him up, seeing how their class started in twenty minutes. She slowly tip toed over to the side of his bed.

"Shane," she whispered.

"Shane, wake up," she said a bit louder, poking him gently. He didn't move.

She leaned down, right next to his ear. "Shane!"

"Hmph. Idonwanageup," he muttered into his pillow.

"Well, I don't care if you don't want to get up. Class starts soon." Mitchie replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"No, mybedistocomforble," he mumbled, snuggling into the bed more.

"It can not be that comfortable, ah!" Mitchie shrieked when she suddenly got pulled onto the bed.

"See? It is comfortable," Shane said, pulling her back against his chest. Mitchie nodded, unsure of what to say or how to act now. She'd never had a boyfriend before, and certainly not a best friend that was a boy. So she wasn't sure entirely how to act in situations like these.

"Shane, we have to get up now." She stated tiredly, holding back a yawn.

"Just a few more minutes," he breathed, his voice barely audible. She shivered when she felt his warm breath on her neck, but then smirked when she thought of an idea that would surely get him up.

She turned herself around so she was facing him. His eyes were closed, and a slight smile on his lips. She almost backed out when she noticed how cute and peaceful he looked, but then she saw the clock that said 8:49 she knew she had to.

She started to tickle him, and his eyes shot open. She slowed to a stop when she noticed he wasn't laughing.

"Sorry honey. Shane Grey isn't ticklish," he smirked, "but, unfortunately for you, Michelle Torres is."

"You wouldn't dare," she gasped, then yelped and jumped out of the bed when she noticed he wasn't going to back off. She ran into the kitchen and giggled when she felt two hands around her.

"Oh, I would dare. Lucky for you, we have to go teach a class. Wait for me, I'll be ready in a minute," Shane whispered in her ear. She nodded silently, then wobbly walked over to the couch, her mind spinning.

Shane walked back into his room, smiling brightly. Today was the day he was going to tell her, he just needed to find the perfect moment. He got dressed in a rush, hastily throwing on some jean shorts and a blue tee shirt, and exited back to the living area where Mitchie was waiting for him.

"Ready Pop star?" she teased, standing up.

"It's rock star. And yes I am," he joked, grabbing her hand and leading her out the door. She smiled at him and willingly kept his hand in hers the entire way back to the cabin.

******************************************************

"So remember, words don't always have to rhyme when writing a song. Just write down your thoughts, choose words or sentences that flow together," Mitchie instructed her young students, who all happened to be starting at Shane.

"Mitchie's right everyone. But that's all the time we have today, we'll see you tomorrow," Shane stated, waving goodbye to all the kids.

"Good job, Mitch," he smiled, once all the kids were out of the cabin. She smiled at him, and began stacking the chairs. Shane looked around, and knew this was probably the only chance her was going to get.

"Hey," he said softly, taking the chair out of her hands, and replacing it with his own hands.

"Hi," she answered, unsure of what was going on. Shane cleared his throat before continuing.

"Do you…I mean, I…I've been having these…okay, um, I really…"

"Excuse me," a girl interrupted. She had long dirty blonde hair, with long side swept bangs. She was tan, and very skinny. Her eyes were sparkling blue and her bright white teeth glowed when she smiled.

"What?!" Shane snapped, not taking his eyes away from Mitchie.

"Shane!" Mitchie scolded, before apologizing to the girl.

"Hey, I'm Mitchie."

"Hi, I'm Peyton," the girl smiled.

Shane completely ignored everything the other girl said. He was ticked, no, pissed, mostly at that annoying new girl for interrupting, but also at himself. He couldn't bring himself to tell Mitchie how he really felt, his fear of rejection was holding him back. His thoughts ended when he felt a dull smack in his right arm.

"That was rude!" Mitchie snapped, punching his arm again. Shane chuckled at how light her punches felt, and turned to grab his papers from the music stand.

"So, remember yesterday when you said something about a new rule?" Shane questioned, skimming over the student's information sheets they had filled out at the beginning of class.

"Oh yeah, it's actually really dumb. Dee made an announcement that instead of cookies in the cookie jars, from now on there's going to be lamb chops in them instead," she giggled, pushing open the cabin door.

"Well, that's random," he laughed, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"That's Dee!" Mitchie exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, like Dee always does when introducing herself. Shane cackled loudly, then they continued to walk in silence, just enjoying each others company.

"Do you have any other classes today?" he asked, when they were nearing their cabin.

"Nope, not today. Do you?" she shook her head, glancing up at him.

"No, tomorrows all full though," he answered, holding open the door for her. She smiled and stepped into the cabin, unsure of what to do now. It was only 10:30 and she had all day free.

"I'm going to get a shower," he said, heading up the stairs.

"Okay? I'll see you later," she shouted up to him.

She sighed and scratched her head, thinking of what she could do. Caitlyn had classes all day, so that's out; television gets boring after a while. She smiled to herself when random words popped into her head.

"Song writing it is!" she said to herself, darting up the stairs to her room.

Shane finished in the bathroom, and stepped out into the hallway. He heard soft piano coming from Mitchie's room, he knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he was captivated, and couldn't bring himself to walk away.

Mitchie was getting frustrated, she had the words that she wanted in her mind, but when she wrote them on paper, they never sounded correct.

She looked around her room, and her eyes fell on a picture of her and Shane from last summer. His arms were around her shoulders and hers around his waist in a tight embrace, both of them smiling brightly at the camera.

Words flowed into her mind in a sudden rush, and she quickly wrote them down. She started playing the melody on the piano, searching for a place to stick the words in, she finally found it.

"One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special, I'm falling like I've never fell before. It's funny you said we'd never make it, but look how far we've come. You're a train wreck, but with you; I'm in love," she sang softly.

She heard the door creak open, and heard him quietly walk over and stand behind her. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath before standing up, and walking briskly out of the room.

Shane sighed and studied the music sitting on the piano, and noticed a small SNG3 in the top right corner.

"Oh, crap," he muttered, grabbing the sheets of music. He flew down the stairs and out the door, in desperate search of Mitchie.

"She's sitting on the dock, just to let you know," Caitlyn said, coming up from behind him.

"Right, thanks!" Shane exclaimed, patting her shoulder before sprinting towards the lake.

As he inched closer, he could hear her and someone else talking. He ducked behind a tree, and listened closely.

"Mitch, it's fine," Nate comforted softly.

"N-no, no it's not!" Mitchie sobbed, "He heard me, now he knows! He's not stupid!" She screeched, hot tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"And he's not the same jerk he was last year either…" Nate trailed off, pulling her into a hug, "just talk to him, I know you don't want to, but your going to have to at some point."

"Hey, can you uh…" Shane said softly, gesturing to Nate. Nate nodded and let go of Mitchie, giving her a reassuring smile before walking away.

Mitchie's face turned bright red, and she walked to a tree, sat down, and pulled her knees up to her chest.

When Shane sat down next to her, she rested her arms on her knees and ducked her head down, hiding her face. Shane sighed and scratched his head.

"Hey," he said softly. No answer.

"Who'd you write that song for?" he asked. Her response was muffled.

"Mitch," he sighed, pulling her hair back, so he could see the side of her face, "please talk to me."

She slowly raised her head, still not saying anything.

"Mitchie, who did you write that song for?" he repeated slowly, growing impatient.

"It doesn't matter, it's just words," she replied, barely audible.

"I know you well enough to know your songs are not just words. Why can't you tell me?"

She shook her head and looked at the ground. He put his finger under her chin and gently lifted her head so she was looking at him.

"Please tell me," he whispered, his eyes silently begging her to tell him.

"You," she mumbled, her face as red as a tomato. Shane sighed, completely relieved. Mitchie hid her face again, completely mortified.

"Hello beautiful, how's it going? I hear it's wonderful in California. I've been missing you, its true. But tonight, I'm gonna fly, yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly. Cause I could go across the world and see everything and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes."

Mitchie lifted her head and looked at him, with tears in her eyes. He smiled, and continued to sing, looking into her eyes the entire time.

"Hello beautiful, its been a long time, since my phones rung, and you've been on the line. I've been missing you, it's true. But tonight, I'm gonna fly, yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly. Cause I could go across the world and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes," Shane sang sofly, gently smiling at Mitchie, whose eyes were shining with un-fallen tears.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Mitch," he whispered, placing his hand on her cheek, "I wrote one for you too."

Her breath caught in her throat when she realized just how close their faces were. He slowly leaned in, eagerly anticipating what was about to happen next.

**A/N: Blah. Not the best chapter in the bunch, but major drama is coming up in the next one, I promise! Want a preview???? :**

_"…I'm dropping the label…"_

_"Why can't people just leave me alone…" Shane yelled._

_"I love her!…" _

_"Oh my god." Caitlyn whispered. _

_"Just leave me the hell alone!" he screamed, then whipped his phone against the wall, shattering it into pieces. _

_"I don't want to…" _

_She blinked back tears and turned away and started running…_

**And you met Peyton, she's going to come into play later, so yay for her. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Even if it's a just a hey, this was good. Or a "hey I read this." it keeps me writing. And the next chapter is written already, so the more review, the faster it goes up. **

**5 REVIEWS OR I WILL NOT UPDATE. **_also, check out my other story on my other account!_

_Username : mysterious_

_Title : its just about the music_

_..that one is on hiatus because I've drawn a blank on what to write, so if you have any ideas….review on it or PM and let me know :] thanks everyone and REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 3 julia_


	5. open or closed?

**A/N: hey everyone. So very sorry for the lack of updates this past week. I thought because we haven't had school I'd be able to update a ton. But I've been super busy with my family, and a bunch of stuff for school…yes we had homework over break…anyway, here's the chapter & where the drama begins, so hang on tight :P …just kidding. But yeah, enjoy. And don't forget to review!**

**...longest chapter yet! :P ...over 3,000 words. so please review! i put a ton of effort into this chapter.  
**

_**AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS OR I WILL NOT UPDATE !  
**_

_Disclaimer : I own nothing except Peyton & Derek...oh, and the annoying Mike. :]  
_

_Just so you know this feelings taking control of me, and I can't help it…_ Shane groaned and glanced up at Mitchie apologetically before digging his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he muttered into the speaker; of course his perfect moment just had to be ruined.

"Shane Nicholas Grey! Are you stupid?!" his agent, Mike, screamed through the phone.

"Wha--"

"Here we go again, another one of your stupid mistakes. Hear this Shane, and listen good, one more mess up or stupid slutty girl, no matter how small or insignificant, I'm dropping the label. You better watch yourself little boy, you're walking on very thin ice." Click. Dial tone.

"Dad?!"

*******************************************************************************************************

"Shane?" she asked, slowly walking into his room.

"Why can't people just leave me alone Mitchie?" Shane yelled, staring at his computer.

"Oh, sorry. I can just go…" she whispered, heading back towards his door.

"No, not you. Sorry," he said, putting his head in his hands and groaning.

Mitchie slowly walked over and sat on the bed next to him, and stared at the computer screen. She gasped slightly when she saw what was on it.

**Shane Grey's Got a New Girlfriend? …Or is it just another flavor of the week?**

"What? …How did they, who…" Mitchie trailed off, at a loss for words.

"I don't know, and stupid assholes, that's who." Shane whispered, desperately trying to control is anger. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

There were multiple pictures of Shane and Mitchie holding hands, laughing and talking.

"Wait, these are from last night," he said, "how do they get them up so fast?" Mitchie just shook her head and sighed, trying to comprehend what was going to happen now.

"So people are going to think we're dating now?" Mitchie whispered, standing up, and setting Shane's laptop on his desk. Shane layed back on his bed and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Yeah, pretty much. Unless we stage a breakup or something." Shane replied, roughly running his hand through his hair. Mitchie bit her lip and stayed silent.

"Mitch, I think we're going to have to, or else the paparazzi will never leave you alone, they will drive you crazy, and I'm not going to sit back and let it happen." Shane said softly, turning to look at her.

Mitchie nodded, refusing to look at him; her heart, her hopes, and one of her dreams slowly breaking with every word he said.

"Okay, so we'll do it tomorrow then…" Shane whispered sadly, the words of Mike replaying over and over in his head… _"One more mess up or stupid slutty girl, no matter how small or insignificant, I'm dropping the label. You better watch yourself little boy, you're walking on very thin ice." _

Mitchie nodded numbly. She turned and glanced at Shane and mumbled a quick "I'm sorry" before darting out of the room and up to hers. She grabbed her towels and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, drowning out the quiet sound of her cries.

Shane watched her leave his room and screamed into his pillow. He stood up and repeatedly punched the wall before hastily changing into sweats and a hoodie and decided to go for a run. So he took of towards Nate's cabin.

"Dude, what am I going to do?" Shane asked, opening the door without knocking.

"I don't know, what do you think you should do?" Nate answered, setting down the magazine he had been scanning through.

"I don't know," Shane sighed, and began punching the wall, in a desperate attempt to release his anger.

"Dude, chill!" Nate yelled, grabbing Shane's arms, looking him directly in the eyes. "It's not your fault, it's not her fault, it's the stupid people that live to make our lives miserable, and it's their freaking fault!"

"This is going to ruin our friendship," he screamed. Outside the cabin, Caitlyn stopped herself from opening the door. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but no one knows she was listening, so why not?

"I love her! I can't risk loosing her because of stupid rumors!" she heard Shane yell.

"Oh my god." Caitlyn whispered, frozen in shock. She didn't know what to do. Shane loved Mitchie. Mitchie loved Shane.

She thought it was best not to interfere, and let them figure out what to do on their own. So instead of barging in the door and demanding to know what was going on, as the normal Caitlyn Gellar would do; she did something very out of her character, and silently slipped away and walked back to her own cabin.

"Okay, just go talk to her, she'll understand," Nate said softly to Shane. Shane nodded his head and jogged back to his own cabin.

"_Why can't I get through the night, without another fight, I'm tired of the hurting, is it really worth it? Am I all alone again? Cause I am kind of feeling like I'm screaming with my mouth shut, when its really open…we're spitting fire back and forth now, times have changed in just a few months…" _Mitchie sang softly, jotting the words down in her songbook. She heard the front door shut and footsteps start up the stairs.

She quickly pulled the covers over her and turned on her side, facing away from the door; not wanting to speak to him.

Shane quietly opened her door and saw her laying on her bed. He knew she was awake by her quick breathing.

"I know your awake…" he trailed off, taking a small step into her room. There was no movement from the bed, he sighed.

"I know your mad, I am too. But it's for the best if we keep our distance for now, and aren't seen together. I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen, but I think this is what needs to happen," he stated, holding his voice steady and letting the tears fall from his eyes, thankful she couldn't see. He stepped out of the room, and shut her door.

She heard him shut her door, and she let the tears fall. She pulled out her phone and called the one person she knew could help her, Caitlyn.

"Come outside, I'm already at your cabin," Caitlyn said into the phone, standing outside the cabin door.

"Thanks Cait," she smiled and hung up. She started down the stairs, but froze when she heard Shane's voice.

"Dad!" he screamed into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Mike. This isn't fair! …No it's not a problem! …I don't care what's right for my image! …Yes sir. …I understand. …whatever! Just leave me the hell alone!" He screamed, whipping his phone against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces.

"God!" he yelled, slamming his bedroom door.

Mitchie was scared stiff, she literally couldn't move. She'd never seen Shane so angry. She jumped when her phone started vibrating. She saw Caitlyn's name and picture flash on the screen and quickly ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Finally, took you long enough," Caitlyn smirked, nudging Mitchie, trying to lighten the mood.

******************************************************************************************

"Dad!" Shane screamed into the phone.

"What did you just call me?" Mike snapped harshly on the other line.

"I'm sorry, Mike. This isn't fair!"

"I don't give a shit about what's fair! I will not allow you to hangout with that girl! She's ordinary, ugly, plain, easy little slut. If I find out your still being seen with her, your done. Do you understand me?" Mike seethed through the phone.

"Yes sir." Shane muttered back angrily, his jaw clenched.

"I said, do you understand me?!" Mike roared.

"I understand." Shane snapped, clenching his jaw even tighter to keep from saying anything he'd regret.

"Do you have a problem with what I'm asking you? Because if you do, I can drop the label right now, I could careless what happens to you, I already have all your money…"

"Whatever! Just leave me the hell alone!" Shane screamed, finally hearing enough. He let his anger get the best of him and whipped his phone against the wall, watching it shatter to a million pieces.

"God!" he screamed, stepping into his room and slamming his door shut. He sat on his bed, literally shaking with anger.

He grabbed his iPod and sprinted right out of the cabin and ran into something, or someone.

"Watch it!" hissed Caitlyn, she whipped around to smack whatever just hit her, but stopped when she realized who it was.

"You look horrible," she stated bluntly, looking him up and down. His hair was everywhere, sticking out every way possible, his gray shirt was wrinkled and creased and he had on old worn out sweats.

Mitchie didn't think she had ever seen him any cuter.

"Sorry," he replied, emotionless, before glancing at Mitchie and jogging off.

"Thanks for everything Cait, but I think I'm gonna go…" Mitchie trailed off, gesturing towards where Shane was running off. Caitlyn nodded, silently saying she understood before giving her friend a hug and slowly walking off towards Nate's cabin.

Mitchie took off after Shane, unsure of what she was going to say, if or when she caught up to him.

"Shane!" She yelled, running after him, he slowed slightly, but kept going.

He heard her call his name, but was in no mood to talk to her. Oh who was he kidding? She was the one person he wanted to talk to most. But he couldn't unless he wanted everything he had ever worked for to go down the drain. He heard her call his name again, and stopped, just at the edge of the dock.

Mitchie saw him stop at the end of the dock. She slowed and stopped right behind him.

"I know you don't want to…but I think we need to talk…" She panted, completely out of breath.

Shane whipped around and stared at her, his eyes black with anger. She shrunk back under his gaze, and immediately felt her defense go up.

"I can't talk to you, not anymore," he spat, instantly regretting every word.

"What happened?" she pressed, holding back tears.

"It doesn't matter Mitchie! Just leave me alone!" he shouted, then started to walk away, tears forming in his eyes.

"I think I at least have the right to know what's going on," she stated coldly, grabbing his arm.

"I'm not allowed to be with you anymore," he said softly, guilt flooding over him as he stared at her face. She softened the grip on his arm and slid her arms around his waist.

"Okay, look. I'll leave you alone if you want me to, but not because you were told not to hang out with me…if that makes sense…" she trailed off, looking down. He lifted her head, and looked into her eyes.

Time stood still as he memorized everything about her face. The way her auburn bangs fell just above her long eyelashes, which framed her beautiful brown eyes. Her eyes showed a million emotions; hurt, anger, comfort, happiness, hope, and most importantly, love. He blinked back his tears, cleared his throat and said what needed to be said, no matter how much he'd regret it and how much it hurt…

"I can't hang out with you anymore," he replied soft but harshly at the same time, he let a few tears escape and unwillingly added, "I don't want to…"

She blinked back tears and couldn't believe what she heard. She nodded a few times, before backing away and running.

Shane slowly ran his hands through his hair, irritated and slowly walked towards his cabin.

When he entered, he heard voices. One upstairs, the other coming from his room. He hesitantly stepped into his room and saw a tall, brown haired boy standing next to a bed that had been added to his room.

"Hi?" Shane asked, unsure of who the kid was.

"What's up?" the kid replied, glancing up at Shane for a second before plopping down on his bed.

"You tell me," Shane replied, gesturing to the new bed, dresser, and the new kid currently in his room.

"Oh yeah, I'm living here now, I guess. Some other cabin has water damage or something, so I'm stuck here." The kid said back, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Cool, I guess. I'm Shane," he said, walking into the room and sitting on his bed.

"Derek. The girl upstairs is Peyton, we both just met too," Derek replied, setting the book down, "Who else lives here?" Shane looked up at him, then quickly looked at the pictures on his dresser before looking back down.

Derek stood up and walked towards Shane's dresser.

"This girl?" he asked, pointing to the picture of Mitchie smiling brightly, on a rock by the water.

"Yeah," Shane replied sadly.

"Dude! She's hot!" Derek exclaimed, staring at the pictures. Shane didn't reply, instead he put on his headphones and shut his eyes.

Derek looked at all the pictures and seemed strangely attracted to the girl in the pictures. She was cute, interesting…

He heard the front door shut and shot out of the room, eager to meet the new girl. He saw her hurrying up the stairs, he jumped at his chance.

"Hey! I'm Derek," he winked, holding out his hand.

"Um, hi. I'm Mitchie," she blushed, then shook his hand, "Do I know you?"

"Not yet," he chuckled, noticeably checking her out, then went on to explain why he was living there.

Mitchie, however, was playing no attention to what he was saying, she took that time to look at the boy in front of her.

He had long dark brown hair that ended just above his eyes, which were bright blue. He was tan and very built. He was wearing a blue tee shirt and black skinny jeans. …in other words, he was hot!

"You okay?" he asked, referring to why she was staring at him. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I do that sometimes…" she continued rambling.

Derek chuckled at her rambling, it was cute.

"It's all good. I'll let you go upstairs, but I plan on seeing you later," he said, winking again.

"Yeah, um, alright," she stuttered, blushing deeply before rushing up the stairs.

_Fly to who you are, climb upon your star, you believe you'll find your wings, fly._

_Everywhere you go, soon will find a home, you'll be free to spread your wings, fly, you can fly to your heart_

Mitchie heard singing, very good singing coming from her room. She gently pushed the door open and peeked inside.

It was the girl from earlier, Peyton? She was in front of the mirror, tying her long, shiny brown hair into a high ponytail.

Mitchie stepped inside, assuming she was now living her also, and sat on her bed.

"Oh my God!" Peyton shrieked when she turned around. Mitchie yelped and jumped from the bed, unsure if this girl was a total brat or not.

"You scared the living daylights out of me!" she said, placing her hand over her heart, then started laughing.

"Oh, sorry," Mitchie mumbled, chuckling unsurely.

"Oh, it's all good. Just a little rush," she replied, fluffing the pillows on her bed. Mitchie just nodded before settling back on her own bed.

"We met earlier right?" Peyton asked, turning to face Mitchie.

"Um, yeah, I think so…"

"Oh! We so did! Cause you were the girl I talked to because I interrupted you and Shane, which I'm really sorry about. Is he your boyfriend?" She whizzed out. Mitchie sat there dumbfounded, her mouth slightly ajar. She couldn't believe people could talk so fast.

"Um," she mumbled, snapping out of her 'trance', "No, Shane is not my boyfriend," she stated firmly.

"Oh, alright, cool. Well, I'm going to go check out the camp a little bit," Peyton said, standing up and leaving the room.

She walked down the stairs and saw Shane and Derek sitting in the living area, watching TV.

Derek glanced up, and nudged Shane, who barely looked. He stood up, while Derek just sat there and scoffed. Shane started walking past her, so she stepped in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Peyton," she whispered, blushing.

"Shane." he said sourly before walking away. Derek snorted back a laugh, and Peyton whipped her head around.

"Shut up!" she sneered, walking about the door, but not before smirking and winking at him.

"Crazy girl," Derek chuckled, hopping up the stairs to talk to Mitchie.

**A/N: yeah, so that's it. You finally met Derek & Peyton. Yay!!!!! They are very very important to the plot, so I hope you like them. And sorry about the swearing, there is a slight reason for it, I promise. And this is the worst it'll ever be, because I think swearing is just a lack of vocabulary, but sometimes it's the only way to express certain emotions, which is why I use it in writing. **

**But anyway, REVIEW! Let me know what you think.**

_**5 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE!!!!!!**_


	6. catch me from falling

**A/N: whats up whats up my peeps?! ...i'm just kidding. anyway, so i auditioned for Annie [my school musical] today, ..not for anyone specific, i just want to be in it. so we'll see, i think the results go up monday. my one "friend" is like certain she got miss. hannigan, i was all, sorry honey but you can't sing that well. JUST KIDDING! i didn't really say that...but its true & i wanted to say it so bad...just kidding. promise.  
**

**anyway, heres the next chapter, sorry sorry sorry that its so short! i've been super busy, the next one will be longer, i promise!**

_**5 reviews or no update! so review please!**_

**golly gee! ten reviews last time! i almost cried, seriously. they make me so happy&keep me motivated to keep writing.**

**and i have to thank **_**xoxotwilightandjonasgurl25xoxo**_** for some great help with deciding what happens in the next couple chapters. ...and because she told me to thank her. haha, just kidding. she was a big help. if you guys ever have any suggestions, feel free to let me know, i'm always open to them!**

**okay, enough rambling. and sorry for a few spelling errors or whatever, i'm kind of in a rush, and dont have time to proof read, but hopefully it will be good enough!**

"You got classes?" Derek asked Shane, who was just waking up.

"Yeah, all day," he groaned in response, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Sounds fun. I'm off all day," Derek chuckled, "You getting a shower now..."

"Nah, go ahead, I have a few hours," Shane yawned, standing up. He ran his hands through his already messy hair a few times before exiting the room.

Derek grabbed some clothes and went into the kitchen. He rolled his eyes at Peyton, who was desperately trying to get Shane's attention. Shane seemed generally uninterested, and continued to eat his cereal like she wasn't even there.

He hopped up the stairs and ran straight into Mitchie. He reached his arms out and caught her from falling.

"Oh. Crap, um, sorry," she mumbled, her face a light shade of pink.

"It's all good, it was my fault," he chuckled. He noticed his arms were still around her, from catching her.

"No, it was my fault," she looked around, making sure no one could here what she was going to say next, "...I'm kind of a klutz," she whispered

"I'm sure that's not true," he whispered back, still holding on to her. She made no attempt to pull away. In face, she actually felt strangely comfortable and safe in his arms.

"I thought you were getting a shower," Shane growled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I am....?" Derek asked, confused on where this was heading.

"Then get one," Shane snapped, glaring at him.

"Shane, chill," Mitchie sighed, glancing down at him.

"Yeah man, what's the deal?" Derek asked, slightly tightening his grip on her.

Shane muttered something under his breath before turning away.

"What's up with him? It seems like he's got a stick up his..."

"Nothing," she inturrupter, "let's not talk about him," She shurgged out of his grip.

"Fine with me," he replied, trying not to show offense to her moving away from him. "Do you have any classes today?"

"Not today, do you?"

"Nope, we should hang out," he suggested, smiling his dazzling smile.

"Um, yeah. Okay, sure," she rambled out. Her heart started beating faster when his smile got even bigger. He gave her arm a soft squeeze before heading into the bathroom.

She sighed, completely charmed, but snapped back to reality when she saw Shane, once again, at the bottom of the stairs, glaring violently.

"What?!" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You should know what," he replied, clenching his jaw tightly.

"Um, no. Not really," Mitchie said bluntly, rolling her eyes.

"He was all over you!" Shane exclaimed, starting up the stairs, pointing at the bathroom, where Derek could be heard singing faintly.

"He caught me so I wouldn't fall!" She yelling bad, growing more and more defensive by the second.

"Oh, it sure looked like you were falling....all over him!" Shane shot back sarcastically.

"What does it even matter to you anyway? You're the one that doesn't want to be friends! So why should you care at all?!" She asked, her voice softer, but her tone just as sharp as before.

"Because I lo--, you know what? You're right, it doesn't matter anymore," he stated, looking at her for a minute before turning away and bounding down the stairs.

"You get the best of both worldssss!" Derek sang out...very loudly.

Mitchie giggled, and headed downstairs, and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

**A/N: dun dun dunnnnnnn. just kidding; but seriously. so i probably won't be able to update until Sunday or Monday because we have an academic decathlon meet in PA Friday night and all day Saturday, so...yeah. anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

_**5 reviews or more for update!**_

**so we're at 39 right now....let's see if we can get to 47. that would be awesome. orrrr even 50! omg, that'd be so cool.**

**and i've decided to put trivia questions and award those who get them right...so answer!!!!**

**1. What's the name of Warbuck's secretary in Annie?**

**2. What's Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Frankie's middle names?**

**3. What was Demi Lovato's favorite song to record because it shows off her range?**

**4. Am i a good author?**

**5. Do you like my story?**

**...answer & review....& tell your fanfic friends about this story! :P**


	7. everythings not what it seems

**A/N: okay, hold fire! i'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. i promise, im really sorry!! life has been soo crazy!!! okay; i'll tell you about it. i have midterms next week, and i've had about four or five tests this week. ANDD decathlon practice everyday for three hours after school this week, and play practice started. and last weekend, we had a decathlon meet on saturday, so we went up friday night because there was a huge snow storm, and we wanted to be sure to get there on time, we did. but we had to stay over saturday night too because it was too bad to come home. ughh. and yay for me, haha. i won a medal for speech at the decathlon meet! there was about 700 + kids there and i was one of the top three that one in my division, so yay. hahaha. okay...so moving on.....  
**

_**five reviews or no update!!!!! ...check out the trivia answers at the bottom !!!!**_

**on the plus side, this chapter is a bit longer. ...on the negative side; i dont think you'll like Shane in it that much :/ sorry. okay. enough rambling.**

**ohhh wait! thanks to: xoxotwilightandjonasgurl25xoxo for helping me with some ideas for the next few chapters. she's awesome :] thankss!!!**

**disclaimer : i own nothing; except a camp rock calendar, locker magnents, pens & pencils, about 53 jonas brothers posters, and about 20 demi posters, the movie & soundtrack...and a few other things.....haha. im not obsessed; i swear...**

Peyton was completely covered in flour, as well as the rest of the small kitchen area.

"Um, Peyton?" Mitchie asked slowly, not moving from her spot at the bottom of the stairs. Peyton snapped her head up, a shocked expression plastered on her flour covered face.

"What...on...EARTH...are you doing?" Mitchie asked, gesturing to the kitchen, which she had just cleaned the night before. Peyton giggled, looking around her, as if seeing the mess for the first time.

"I was...trying to make pancakes?" she said, more like questioned.

"Are you sure?" Mitchie chuckled, still standing in the same place as before.

"Holy...what happened in there?" Derek basically screeched when he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Mitchie turned and smiled at him, he winked in return.

"Peyton...was trying to make pancakes," Mitchie explained, trying desperately to contain her laughter.

"I see. ....literally," Derek said, chuckling.

"And i heard you singing in the shower. You sounded very...Hannah Montana-ish," Mitchie teased.

"Yeah, you know you liked it," Derek laughed, patting her shoulder and entering his bedroom.

Mitchie giggled, and broke out into a full laugh when she saw Peyton. once again, standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking utterly lost as of how to start cleaning up.

"Start with the counter," Mitchie advised. Peyton eagerly nodded and began to scoop the extra flour into the container.

Mitchie was giggling when Shane exited his room. He was furious, Derek had told him that she and he were hanging out all day. How could she do that?! He exited his room to take a shower, and stopped when he saw Peyton completely covered in flour; it reminded him of the first time he ever met Mitchie, in the kitchen. He got an idea.

"Peyton, what are you doing today?" he asked, carefully staying near his bedroom door, so he could escape if she started freaking out. After all, he was _the_ Shane Grey.

"Me?" she asked back, pointing to herself.

"Yes you. What are you doing today?" Shane replied, chuckling arrogently.

"Oh, um. I have a class, then nothing. Why?" she replied dreamily, as if already planning their future wedding.

"You wanna hang out later?" he asked, smirking at Mitchie, who had an amused look on her face.

"Oh my gawd! Yeah! Totally!" Peyton shrieked, then covered her mouth in embarressment and cleared her throat, "I mean, that sounds managable."

Mitchie snorted back a laugh and excused herself into Shane and Derek's room.

Shane winced at an overly excited Peyton and went upstairs to get a shower. Why wasn't Mitchie getting jealous? Did she really not like him anymore? It was time to take things to another level.

****************************************************

"Okay! Stop!" Mitchie laughed, desperately trying to push Derek off of her. He stopped tickling her, but stayed in the same spot, pinning her down to the floor.

"You, Michelle Torres, are far too ticklish," he chuckled. She blushed, unsure of what to do next. Derek looked into her eyes and she instantly felt at east, all awkwardness was gone. She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of being at peace.

"You okay?" Derek asked softly, brushing his fingers across her cheek. She sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Mhm, I'm great actually," she smiled, opening her eyes. He smiled down at her and slowly started to lean in. Her eyes fluttered closed, but then snapped open when she heard the door whip open.

Shane stood in the doorway, completely shocked. Mitchie was on the floor, with Derek practially on top of her, and if he wouldn't have come into the room, they'd probably making out right now!

"Hey dude," Derek greeted Shane, standing up and helping Mitchie, whose face was beet red, stand up as well.

Derek wrapped his arms around Mitchie's waist from behind and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and they walked out of the room.

Shane was furious! He loved her! And she was walking around like she didn't even care about him! He knew just how to pay her back.

He threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, kept his shirt off and waltzed upstairs to the girls room. He opened the door without knocking, and almost gagged when he saw Derek and Mitchie cuddling on the couch.

Peyton was sitting on her bed, and blushed deeply when she saw Shane. Shane walked over and stood in front of her bed, in perfect sight, so Mitchie could see everything.

He slowly leaned down and kissed Peyton slowly. He heard a sob and pulled away to smirk at Mitchie, but his smile dissappeared when she saw that Mitchie wasn't in the room anymore.

"Dude, your seriously a jerk," Derek seethed, exiting the room swiftly. Peyton was just giggling uncontrollably. Shane sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

*****************************************************

"Are you serious!? What a - -"

"Language Caitlyn," Mitchie whispered.

"Sorry! Ugh! Why would he do that?! Is he stupid?!" Caitlyn exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Mitchie chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Mitch. I really thought he changed for good. I guess it was too good to be true," Nate said softly, more to himself that anyone else.

"Yeah," Caitlyn and Mitchie agreed.

******************************************************

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Peyton asked for the hundreth time.

"Trust me, they are following the plan exactly, don't worry, babe," Derek assurred, kissing her quickly.

"Okay, so, what's the next step?" Peyton asked, glancing around her to make sure no one could hear or see them.

"Oh, it's going to be great..."

*********************************************

**A/N: dun dun dunnnnnn! ..just kidding. but if your confused at all as to whats going on, just ask and i'll help you out. ANDD if you guys want more Naitlyn in here, let me know, i'll put more in. **

**RESULTS OF THE TRIVIA!!!!**

**unfortunately...no one got all three right :[ ..haha the last two everyone got right! yay thanks for telling me you like the story, it means a ton. seriously, it keeps me writing. ANYWAY, heres the answers.**

**1. Grace**

**2. i think kevin's middle name is kevin...am i right? or is it paul? ..idk. and way joseph adam , nicholas jerry , and frankie nathaniel**

**3. middle. ...she says it on a SOM interview i saw on youtube .**

**NEW TRIVIA!  
**

**1. what state do i live in? [think most boring state in the U.S. ....andddd one of the worst football teams...hah]**

**2. what color is the icing that Shane licks off his finger in the kitchen scene in the movie?**

**3. will you tell your fanfic friends to R&R this story? ...hehe**

**4. should i make a sequel?**

**...so answer those, i'd love that. and thanks for reviewing before. and review again!!!! **

_**5 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE!!!!! love you guys tons!**_


	8. make up your mind

**A/N: okay! so midterms are officially over; which means.....*drumroll* i can write more! yay! thats what my free time is going to consist of for a while now, is writing so i can update a lot me frequently! and thanks so much for the reviews! i love reading them, they keep me motivated. **

_**special thanks to : daycrump79 ; your review pretty much made my day. i loveeee devilpup's stories, and to even be compared...seriously, omg. that made me so happy :] and it made me update tonight..because i was going to wait until saturday, but i was so excited when i read it that i finished the chapter in about five minutes and updated tonight! so thank you so much!**_

**5 reviews or no update, so please review!!!!**

_disclaimer: i only wish. it would be so awesome if i owned all this stuff. ...i do however own derek & peyton. so yay for that._

"Are you sure?" Peyton whined.

"Do you want to get fired?" Derek asked sternly. Peyton shook her head and looked down.

"Babe, it's only a couple months, nothing is going to happen."

"Promise?" she asked, looking up at him from under her lashes.

"I promise," he whispered. He kissed her forehead and walked away.

*****************************************************************

"So then I was like, do I dazzle you?" Nate chuckled.

"And i was completely dazzled!" Caitlyn smiled brightly. Nate leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Didn't that come from a book or something? Moonlight....sunlight...." Mitchie asked. Caitlyn shrugged and giggled, but then stiffened when she saw someone enter the cafeteria behind Mitchie.

"Mitch, you might want to leave now..." Nate warned.

"Right, thanks. See you guys later," she said, smiling at both of them before heading outside from the kitchen exit.

"What do you want?" Caitlyn sneered as Shane neared the table.

"Listen, I know you're pissed, but I had my reasons for..."

"I don't care! You hurt her, you self-centered, ignorant jerk!" Caitlyn defended harshly.

"Okay, I know that! It didn't mean anything!" he reasoned.

"I'm sure..." she snapped.

"Caitlyn, you gotta believe me..." he started.

"Just shut up Shane. No one cares anymore, just leave us all alone," she said, turning to Nate.

"Seriously dude, you screwed up big time," Nate agreed, leading Caitlyn out of the mess hall, laving Shane all alone.

******************************************************************

"Having fun yet?" Derek asked Mitchie as the paddled back in from their canoe ride.

"Yeah, this is fun..." she trailed off. Derek looked confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hopping out of the canoe, then helping her get out.

"Nothing, it's all good," she replied, forcing a smile. He shook his head.

"Is this about Shane?" he whispered, she looked down, her silence answering for her.

"Don't worry about him, he's a jerk who doesn't care about anybody except himself," he said softly, lifting her chin so she was looking at him.

"Besides..." he continued, smirking, "who needs him when you've got the cutest guy on the earth right here?"

Mitchie snorted back a laugh and rolled her eyes, blushing the whole time.

"Oh, just admit it, you know it's true," he laughed. She held back a smile and shook her head quickly.

"Derek!" she squealed as he picked her up.

"Say it," he chuckled, putting her over his shoulder, tickling her in the process.

"Okay! Derek is the cutest guy on the earth!" Mitchie giggled. He set her down and lightly touched her cheek. Looking into her eyes, he slowly leaned in.

Mitchie noticed him leaning his face towards her and began to feel huge butterflies in her stomach. She hesitantly closed her eyes when she felt his lips touch hers.

It was a quick, soft kiss; but wonderful enough that she'd remember it for a long time, after all...it was her first kiss.

He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. She smiled back.

"Hi," she whispered, unsure of what to say.

"Hi," he chuckled, "let's go back to the cabin." She nodded, smiling brightly. He kissed her cheek, grabbed her hand and they walked off towards the cabin.

******************************************************************

Shane couldn't believe it, no one was speaking to him! What he did wasn't even that horrible!

"Shaney?"

His thoughts were jerked to a halt when he heard that whiny, high-pitched voice he had come to hate.

"What?" he snapped, stopping in front of a cabin, where girls could be heard giggling from the inside. He rolled his eyes and stared at Peyton, getting annoyed at how long it was taking her to answer him.

"So...are we together now, or what?" she asked, folding her hands together as if she was praying, and smiled sweetly.

"What?! Of course..." he trailed off when he noticed two people behind her.

He squinted and realized who it was. He saw him kiss her cheek, grab her hand, and walk away. His jaw clenched tight in anger.

"...we are!" he forced out, plastering a huge fake grin on his face. She squealed and threw her arms around him.

He winced silently, and hesitantly patted her back once, then held his hands up. An outsider would think she was attacking him against his will.

"You know...I think we were meant to be. You know?" she asked, pulling back to look at him. He winced noticeably. Peyton screamed.

"Shaney! I knew you knew!" Peyton sqealed, pressing her lips to his for a quick kiss before giving him a hug.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, hugging her back. He felt guilty for a split second, but as soon as it came, it faded and was replaced when anger, hurt, and jealousy.

"Come on, let's go back to the cabin," he muttered, walking away from her.

Peyton scoffed silently and rolled her eyes, but quickly plastered a sickning sweet smile on her face when he turned back around to look at her."Are you coming?" he asked, annoyed. She nodded eagerly and bounced up so she was walking beside him.

They walked in silence back to the cabin, a million and one thoughts running through each of their minds.

They reached the cabin, and Shane opened the door for Peyton, then stepped inside behind her. He slammed the door shut.

Derek and Mitchie jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut. They glanced up and saw Shane and Peyton standing there, shocked expressions all over each of there faces.

"Well...this is awkward..."

**A/N: hehehe, i hope you guys don't hate me for leaving you with slight cliffy's at the end of each chapter. but anyway. wasn't the best one...but it had to be there. anddd i know how im going to end the story now! and i'm pretty sure i'm going to make a sequel...will you guys read it???!**

**review and let me know if you'll read the sequel if i make one. please let me know. and let me know if you guys really read my authors notes at all...haha. **

**..and to the 200+ people that read this without reviewing...thanks for reading it anyway! although a review would be nice :P ...just kidding, but seriously. **

_**5 reviews or NO UPDATE!**_

**trivia answers.... 1. ohio 2. blue.**

**..no new questions this week because i can't think of any...but next time i'll have some, i promise. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! thanks everyone. love ya!**


	9. determined

**A/N: sorry about the long wait guys. i really hope i still have readers out there! anyway, we had a five day weekend. Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday were all snowdays. And i spent all day Wednesday and most of the day Thursday writing, which means...the next two chapters after this one are already completed. Which means.....*drumroll* the more reivews, the faster I'll update, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! i went skiing all day yesterday and it was so much fun!! but my arms are so sore today :[ ..random i know, but do any of you like skiing or snowboarding??**

_**i'm changing it...just for this chapter, i need 7 reviews or more to update! so please review! and thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!!!! it means a lot and keeps me motivated!!! :]**_

_special thanks goes to: xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo for reviewing my story all the time and helping me when i get writers block. go check out her story; Two Different Worlds Collide, its super good!!! also thanks to Emmybearox for reviewing almost every chapter in one day. ...i woke up one morning, checked my email and it said six new reviews; i honestly thought i was dreaming, thanks so much for that!_

okay. news alert. the 100th reviewer; whenever we get there..will get a part in the story! you'll get to choose between three roles, and the character will appear more than once, so review review review! ...oh andd GO STEELERS! :D

Shane's eyes shifted swiftly between Mitchie and Derek. Mitchie's face turned ten shades of red and Derek cleared his throat and brushed the cookie crumbs off the front of his lime green shirt.

"Hey guys," Peyton smiled, giving a look to Derek. He glanced down and scratched the back of his neck.

"We were just..." Derek started, unsure of how to explain what exactly they had been doing.

"You were just starting the party without us!" Caitlyn shouted, bursting into the cabin, Nate following close behind her.

Mitchie broke out into a wide grin when Caitlyn entered. She grabbed her and pushed her up the stairs, both giggling uncontrollably.

"What is up with you?" Caitlyn asked a giddy Mitchie. She shrugged in responce and kept smiling.

"What happened?!" Caitlyn shriked, growing anxious from Mitchie's giggling.

"I got my first kiss today," Mitchie answered simply, desperately trying to act as if it were no big deal. She failed as soon as she saw Caitlyn grinning at her.

"So you and Shane are like...not even friends anymore?" Caitlyn asked, sitting crosslegged on Mitchie's bed.

"Hardly, he told me he doesn't want to be, so I guess not. He's been a jerk lately anyway. I can't even believe I used to like him," Mitchie answered, playing with her hair in front of the mirror. She gathered it all and pulled it up into a high side ponytail.

"Besides, he's with Peyton now, and she just seems like so excited! Like oh my gawd!" Mitchie expressed, mimiking Peyton. Caitlyn giggled at her friends sillyness, while Mitchie took down her hair.

"So you and Derek, huh?" Caitlyn inquired, winking at Mitchie through the mirror.

"Shut up," Mitchie blushed, brushing her hair quickly.

"Awe! You like him!" Caitlyn yelled loudly.

"Shhh!" Mitchie yelled, flying across the room and onto the bed. She covered Caitlyn's mouth with her hand. Caitlyn mummbled something uncomprehendable under Mitchie's hand. Mitchie tilted her head to the side in confusion. Caitlyn poked her tongue out and licked her hand.

"Ew!" Mitchie cried out in disguist. Caitlyn cackled loudly.

"I said, it's not as if he doesn't already know," she stated, amused at her friends situation.

"Yeah, but we're not technically together. I mean, he never even asked me to be his girlfriend or anything. But he's so sweet and funny. Oh! And he's gorgeous! I think I really like him, Caitlyn," Mitchie rambled.

"Well, let's go back downstairs so you can spend time with this so called 'sweet, funny, gorgeous guy' you like oh so much," Caitlyn chuckled, opening the door.

Mitchie walked past her, then whipped around and held up her finger in Caitlyn's face.

"Don't tell anyone," she stated, seriously.

"And don't wag your finger in my face," Caitlyn smirked. Mitchie still looked serious.

"Relax, my mouth is sealed," Caitlyn promised. They smiled and headed down the stairs to see Derek sitting on one couch, and Peyton on the other.

"Hey babe," Derek greeted Mitchie as she entered the room. She blushed and sat down next to him. He immediately wrapped an arm around her and she instantly relaxed and leaned against him. He smiled genuinly and kissed the top of her head.

Peyton clenched her jaw in anger, a reaction that did not go unnoticed by Caitlyn.

"Where's Nate and Shane?" Caitlyn asked, breaking the inbearable tension in the room.

"Their talking in the bedroom," Peyton replied sourly before standing up and walking upstairs. Caitlyn and Mitchie watched her, confused by her tone. They glanced at Derek who simply shrugged and turned his attention back to the tv.

**************************************************************

"Dude," Nate barely got out before Shane pulled him into his room. They could hear Caitlyn and Mitchie giggling upstairs.

"I can't handle it anymore!" Shane blurted out, pacing the length of the room. He ran his hands through his tangled hair harshly. Nate stayed silent, knowing Shane wasn't done venting yet.

"I mean seriously!? I sing her a son I wrote for her, trust her, tell her everything, and she goes and gets together with him?! I hate her!" Shane seethed, shaking with uncontrollable anger.

"Dude, calm down, then I'll talk to you," Nate replied calmly, resting his his elbows on his knees.

Shane nodded a few times quickly, took a deep breath, sat on the edge of his bed, and looked at Nate.

"Okay, I'm going to say something. Your not going to want to hear it, but I need you to listen to all of it anyway," Nate stated firmly, glancing at Shane. He hesitantly nodded.

"Alright man, she wrote a song for you too. Why did you tell her you had to stage a breakup in the first place? Dude, you knew she liked you; that crushed her. Then, instead of telling her your dad said you couldn't hang out with her anymore, you tell her you don't want to talk to her! That completely crushed her! So, she's trying to be happy, and if that means being with Derek, then so be it, because right now, you don't even deserve to be with her," Nate finished, releasing his breath in a huff. Then he quickly added, "And what are you doing with this Peyton girl? Using her to get Mitchie jealous? What if she doesn't get jealous, Shane? Your just going to break her heart too!"

Shane looked up at Nate, dumbfounded.

"What do I do?" he whispered desperately. Nate searched his friends face. He looked a mess. Judging by the stubble on his face, he obviously hadn't shaved in a few days. And the dark circles that hung under his eyes told him he hadn't been sleeping well either. His hair stuck out in every direction possible. HIs eyes glistened with unfalled tears and had a glimmer of hope shimmering through them.

"First, you really need to take a long shower and get cleaned up. Your going to scare people away with this caveman look of yours," Nate smirked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "After that...I think theres a couple people you need to apologize to," he instructed softly, patting Shane's shoulder.

He stood up and stepped towards the door, but turned when he heard Shane's voice.

"Thanks Nate," he said sincerely, barely smiling.

"Your my best friend, dude. I'm here for you anytime. But you've dug yourself into a huge hole here, it'll be hard to climb out of. But you can bet I'll be there every step of the way to help pull you out," Nate replied, pulling Shane into a hug.

Shane's eyes overflowed with tears, the realization of everything that had been going on, finally catching up to him. He knew he'd made mistakes, which needed to be fixed immediately.

He sniffled and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He barely recognized himself. His hair was overly shaggy, his face washed out and pale, eyes hollow and clothes baggy and wrinkled.

He glanced to his right and saw a picture of Mitchie and himself from last year. They both looked so happy and carefree.

He slammed his fist down on the dresser, took one last look at himself in the mirror and strode out of the room.

Shane Grey was on a mission. He was determined to get that happiness back, and nothing or anybody was going to stop him.

**A/N: so remember, 7 reviews or more for the next update, so review please! people, i take anonoymous reviews, so you dont even have to log in...just hit that little button and type one out :] even if its just a, "hi i read this" reviews keep me motivated, literally.**

**and remember, 100th reviewer gets a role in the story..so review! ahaha. and thanks to everyone that has reviewed...**_**i promise, good stuff is coming up in the story. so review and tell me what you wanna see!!!!**_

_thanks peeps. i gotta go, super bowls coming on in about an hour!! yay! Go Steelers! _


	10. gonna get caught

**A/N: Yo people! So, sorry about the wait [...ahem siobhan....cough cough] haha, just kidding. but it took a while to get 7 reviews. :[ ...mostly cause most of the 250+ people that read the last chapter didnt review :[ *sigh* ...just kidding. but seriously. so for the next chapter; 5 reviews to update. ...and it's already written, so faster the reviews; faster the update. **

_**demi and selena have a new youtube video up...its cute. .com/selgomez ...you should go watch it. its random. SPEAKING OF RANDOM! ..did anyone else watch sonny with a chance? wasnt it good?! the second episode was really funny. **_

**so i'll make a shout out to my friend, aha, cause i already did in the first sentance, but i will again. if any of you readers like the chronicles of narnia....go read her story! her penname is: brown-eyed cutie production55 and the story is called Love has No Limits. its really good, and shes one of my bestest friends, so go read & review it! im sure it'll make her happy :]**

_any way; ...so i worked hard on this chapter, and i hope you guys dont get mad at the end of it. so please review! __**5 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE! p.s. ...trivia at the bottom!**_

Peyton woke up with a massive migraine. It was almost as if with each beat of her heart, someone beat the inside of her brain with a baseball bat. She groaned and pulled her covers up over her head.

"Peyton, you alright?" Mitchie asked, pausing from applying makeup to glance at the grunting lump on the bed.

"No," Peyton snapped back.

"Do you need anything?" Mitchie asked, brushing through her hair quickly.

"Drugs," Peyton grunted. Mitchie chuckled and told her she'd get her some. She happily bounced down the stairs and knocked on the boy's bedroom door.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Derek greeted her when he opened the door. He leaned in for a kiss, and she turned her head to the side so he landed on her cheek. He started at her, confused, and her eyes flickered to Shane before she entered the room completely.

"Morning, Mitchie," Shane smiled.

"Morning," she replied, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just one minute," Shane answered, pulling on a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she blurted, making both boys jump with her sudden outburst, "Peyton needs some drugs or something. I think she has a headache."

"Migraine," Derek corrected her quickly. Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his sudden correction.

"Uh, she...um...told me she gets those sometimes. Don't worry, I have some, I'll take it up to her," he finished, hurridly.

Shane raised his eyebrows, amused. Mitchie just smiled at him sweetly.

"Thanks," she whispered, hugging him before walking out of the room.

Shane exited quickly after Mitchie and rushed to catch up with her.

"What was that all about?" Shane questioned, once he caught up with her.

"What?" she replied, keeping her gaze fixed ahead of her.

"Your boyfriend, getting all...getting all...flabergasted back there," he answered, proud of himself for thinking of a big word to say.

"Are you trying to sound smart?" Mitchie wondered outloud. She stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Well, am I not smart?" he asked, unsure of the correct answer to her question. She smirked and continued walking, he chuckled, then turned dead serious.

"Wait! Mitchie! Am I not smart?!" he called after her. Mitchie laughed and kept walking.

**********************************************************************

"Babe?" Derek whispered, entering the girl's bedroom quietly. He heard a muffled responce from a lump on the second bed.

"Hiding under the covers isn't going to help anything," he chuckled, pulling the puffy red comforter off of the bed. She pouted and graciously accepted the advil and water he offered her.

"So, do you have any classes today?" she asked, setting the glass of water on the side table next to her bed. She pulled him down on the bed next to her and snuggled into his side.

"No, you?" he answered, hesitantly putting his arm around her. She shook her head and sighed, resting her head on his chest.

Derek sighed. He felt guilty, he shouldn't, but he did. He felt like he was cheating on Mitchie, even though he had been dating Peyton for the past two years. He really liked Mitchie, in fact, he may even...

"Love her," he finished outloud, accidentally. Peyton's head shot up and she turned to look at him.

"Love who?" she asked harshly. Derek looked unsure for a second, but then plastered a huge smile on his face.

"Love you, babe!" he lied, leaning in and kissing her. She pulled back after a second.

"Your a horrible liar," she snapped, standing up. She strode out of the room and down the stairs. Derek hurridly rushed after her. She was about to walk out the open door, when Derek grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"I love you, and only you. She's just a project, don't worry. It means nothing to me," he stated sincerely. He ignored the loud, booming voice inside his head telling him to stop lying.

"Derek, I'm not so sure...I mean it was just--"

He silenced her with a kiss. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly put his on her waist, when she pulled back to smile at him. She smiled brightly, pecked him on the lips one more time and rested her head on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, the feeling of guilt so overwhelming it could crush him at any moment. He pushed it out of his mind, and glanced up outside the door, and gasped at what he saw.

***********************************************************************

She was on the way to the cabin, listening to her iPod, and singing along to trainwreck.

She reached the stairs that lead up to the door, when she glanced up, and stopped dead in her tracks.

Derek and Peyton were kissing! Right in front of her own eyes. She held back her rage when she saw Derek kiss the top of her head. It took everything in her not to go in there and punch both of them in the face. Her shocked expression was still in place when he looked up and saw her. She clenched her fists, held back tears, and turned around to walk away.

**A/N: dun dun! haha. so im working on a new story, its for sonny with a chance. i wrote a one-shot for it....idk if i should post it though. would you guys read it if i did?? ...most importantly, would you review it?? **

**so the next chapters already written, so the most/faster the reviews, the faster the update. ****5 reviews or no update!!!!!!**

_and seriously...let me know if you'd read those new ones please :]_

trivia! 

1. did the jonas brothers win a grammy?

2. whats the name of the star of mckenzie falls on sonny with a chance? [his name on the show, not in real life]

3. what's the name of the tv show that sonny's on in sonny with a chance?

4. what's the name of the fast food place that's in the beginning sketch of the second episode of SWAC?


	11. second chances

_A/N: omg! 8 reviews! you guys are amazing :] ..and the 350+ people that read it; your amazing too...even though you didn't review. i still love you a lot. so im sorry about the wait; ...it may be hard to believe, but i do have some type of life outside of this...haha. not really, im on fanfiction all the time on my itouch when im at home; its all i ever go on, no joke. _

**so i started writing a new story for sonny with a chance; i'd tell you the summary...but idk if you guys really wanna hear it...but if you let me know you wanna know it; i'll tell you :P **

so at least 5 reviews or no update. and the next chapters already written yay! :D so review; review; review. and if you want me to endorse your story [...put it on here and "advertise" it...] let me know and i'll be more then willing :]!

_disclaimer : haven't done one of these in a while...i own nothing, in case you haven't guessed. ...well except; the plot...derek & peyton. yay for them. aha. _

"Caitlyn!" Derek called, running down the stairs. Caitlyn kept walking, clenching her fists tightly.

"Caity!" he yelled again, desperate to catch up to her. She whipped around and walked to where he was hunched over, catching his breath.

"Don't you ever call me that!" she snapped, referring to her nickname only Nate was allowed to call her. She placed her hands on her hips and glared harshly at him.

"Sorry. Look, just let me explain, I swear I have a good reason," Derek pleaded desperately.

"Can I do one thing first?" Caitlyn asked sweetly. Derek nodded, then yelped in pain when Caitlyn's fist connected with his jaw.

"Ah! What was that for?!" he shouted, holding his hand to his face, where a huge red mark was appearing.

"You have three minutes to give me a great reason not to make the rest of your time here at Camp Rock a living hell," she seethed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Derek nodded quickly and went on to explain what Peyton and himself were actually doing at Camp Rock.

"And you expect me to believe that bunch of crap?" Caitlyn scoffed when he'd finished.

"Believe it or not, it's the truth," he shrugged. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, and turned to leave.

"Caitlyn, I really do like Mitchie. Please don't tell her," he whispered. Caitlyn, however, pretended she didn't hear him and kept walking.

***************************************************

"Alright, see you guys next week!" Shane shouted over the clatter of chairs scraping against the floors, papers shuffling, and students talking.

"Mitch, can I talk to you for a minute?" Shane asked, once all the students had been cleared out of the room.

"Sure, what's up?" she answered, turning to face him. He took a deep, shaky breath and began...

"I know I've been a jerk lately, and I know I hurt you a while back and I'm really sorry. The truth is, I wasn't the one that didn't want to talk to you, it was my dad, or agent...Mike. He told me I couldn't be friends with you anymore, and if I didn't listen to him, he'd drop my label and take all my money and everything. So once we stopped speaking to eachother I saw how comfortable you are with Derek and...I got jealous. So, I figured if I did something with Peyton, you'd get jealous too, but you haven't. So, I figured I'd stay with her because you'd get jealous eventually..." he paused for a much needed breath and continued, still not looking her in the eyes.

"So I feel absolutely horrible for what's been going on, and I'm sorry about everything. I still like you, Mitchie. I have since the last year, and it kills me everytime I see you even talking to Derek. He probably deserves you more than I do, he's probably better for you. I already know I'm not good enough for you, everyone knows that. But, I need you. I'm not myself when we're not friends, and I need you in my life," he took another breath and brought his eyes up to meet her watery ones, "will you forgive me?"

Mitchie was shocked. Shane Grey had just delievered...well, she didn't know if it was the best apology she'd ever heard, but it was one of the most sincerest ones she'd ever heard. Which made her at a loss for words.

"I--" she started to say, but she couldn't finish, because she didn't know what to say. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and hugged her back tightly.

"Shane, I think I forgive you...but I'm still with Derek," Mitchie whispered, releasing their hug and taking a step back.

"I know," he replied softly, hanging his head slightly.

"I'm sorry. He makes me happy," she said, backing up towards the door. He nodded slowly and said,

"I know he does," as she walked out the door.

*********************************************************

"Hey!" Caitlyn called to Nate, who was speed walking toward his cabin.

"Hey, babe!" he smiled, slowing down so she could catch up.

"I have to talk to you, it's important," she whispered.

"Alright. Why are we whispering?" he whispered back, smirking. She punched his arm, and he laughed loudly, and they both took of towards the cabin.

"Okay, what's up?" he questioned, once they were settled on the floor.

"You can't tell anyone," she instructed.

"Alright, I won't," he chuckled.

"Promise?"

"I promise, Caity," he replied, then kissed her quickly and added, "sealed with a kiss." She giggled, then turned serious.

"I saw Derek and Peyton kissing earlier," she said, turning to watch his reaction. He clenched his jaw and stayed silent, not trusting himself to speak at the moment.

"I know, I felt the same way," Caitlyn mummbled, referring to his stone expression, "Then he saw that I saw them, and came running over with this pathetic excuse and told me not to tell Mitchie. But how can I not tell her?"

Nate turned and looked at her, his stare more intense than she'd ever seen before.

"What'd he say?" he demanded harshly.

"That he and Peyton had been dating for the past two years and I guess Shane's dad called the place that her dad works, some company, and told them that he needed someone for his son to date, because the ugly, ordinary girl wasn't enough for Shane's image.

"So they sent him a picture of Peyton and he immediately agreed. But then they needed someone to occupy Mitchie while Peyton was with Shane so she would stay out of the way, and that's where Derek comes in.

"Then he told me that he's not acting around Mitchie, and that he really likes her. And that he's trying to end things with Peyton, but he doesn't know how, because then she'll tell everyone about their "job" and they'll get fired or something," she finished.

Nate nodded his head a few times, consuming what she'd said and took a few slow, deep breaths.

"He is such a sick--"

"Control yourself before you speak, Nate," Caitlyn instructed calmly. Nate nodded roughly and punched the floor hard. Caitlyn grabbed his hand and forced him to look at her.

"I need you to control yourself, I'm the one that's supposed to be freaking out, your the one that handles stress well. I need you to tell me what to do," she asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I think you should tell her," he whispered after a few minutes of silence. Caitlyn nodded in agreement before taking out her phone to type a message:

_Hey! Meet me by the lake in ten...need to talk!_

********************************************************

"Please don't tell her," he whispered to Caitlyn's back, even though she kept walking. He turned around and darted back into the cabin at a very confused Peyton.

"This isn't good," Derek muttered repeatedly, pacing across the living area.

"No joke it's not good, is she going to tell?" Peyton asked, scratching her head.

"I don't know!" Derek screamed at her, loudly. She jumped back and looked up at him, frightened.

"Der, it will be alright, babe," she said, walking towards him.

"No! It won't be! I really liked her, and just screwed that for me! This is all your fault!" he snapped, walking outside, leaving Peyton behind in tears.

**A/N: so yeah. next chapters written. so 5 review or no update. and **_**reminder! 100th reviewer gets a part in the story!!!!! :D yayy!**_

_review review review please. thanks guys!_


	12. admitting never hurt anyone?

_A/N: hey people! sorry for the long wait. life has been very hectic; and stressful...but i had nothing to do today, so i decided to update :D yay! did anyone else go see the 3D movie? it was cool, i saw it friday...yay! anyway; i only got five reviews last chapter :[ it made me kinda sad. but thats okay, cause at least i got enough to update :] i worked hard on this chapter and i believe its a little bit longer [hehe] then the last few, so please review and let me know what you think!!!!_

_**....new story summaries at the bottom; please read and let me know what you think! it'd mean a lot to me. :]**_

_**5 reviews or NO update!**_

Mitchie arrived at the lake, after reading Caitlyn's message about ten times. She smiled brightly when she saw Derek walking swiftly towards her.

"Hey babe," he said sweetly, kissing her softly.

"Hey yourself," she smiled, content with having him around.

"What are you doing over here?" he questioned.

"I don't know, Caitlyn said she needed to talk to me," she shrugged in responce, picking at the chipping nail polish on her nails. Derek turned stone and glanced around hurridly. Mitchie stared at him, utterly confused as to why he was acting so nervous. He leaned down and kissed her urgently.

"You know that I really like you,right?" he asked, rushed.

"Um, yeah?" she replied, still confused. He just nodded and looked around nervously again.

"I'm right here, you moron," Caitlyn snapped, walking up from behind him.

"Caitlyn, be nice," Mitchie said, sternly. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and looked at Derek.

"Do you want to tell her, or should I?" she asked harshly. Derek dropped his head slightly.

"Tell me what?" Mitchie asked, still completely lost.

"Fine, I'll tell her," Caitlyn decided after a few minutes of silence, "You seriously make me sick," she seethed to Derek.

Caitlyn went on to explain the whole story of what had happened to Mitchie, whose face was getting more and more red with anger by the minute.

When Caitlyn finished, Mitchie reached up and slapped Derek across the face.

"You jerk!" she cried, and reached up to slap his face again.

"Hey, okay, I know! But you have to listen to me!" he soothed calmly, catching her hand before it reached his face.

"I dont want to talk to you," she snapped, yanking her arm away from his grasp. She crossed her arms across her chest, and took a few steps back.

"Yes you do," he answered for her. She glared at him silently. He glanced at Caitlyn, who hesitantly walked away, towards Nate, who was standing a few feet away.

Derek sighed and ran his hands through his hair a few times before turning to look at Mitchie, who looked beyond pissed off.

"You have three minutes, whish started thirty seconds ago," she snapped, keeping her gaze fixed behind him, so she wouldn't have to look into his captivating eyes.

"Okay, listen," he went on to explain everything, leaving nothing out.

"...and I couldn't tell you because you would have broken up with mer, and I really didn't want that. But at the same time, I couldn't break up with Peyton because she would have told Shane and then I would've gotten into huge trouble, plus getten fired."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, still incredibly furios at the whole situation.

"So the only reason you were nice to me was because it was your job?" Mitchie asked harshly, emphasising the word job.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?" he asked back; dead serious.

"No, I want you to lie to me," Mitchie scoffed sarcastically. Derek cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes I want you to tell the truth!" she stated loudly.

"At first, yeah, that was the only reason. Well, that, and the fact that you are unbelievably gorgeous..."

"Oh my god," she muttered, preparing herself for the upcoming cheesy speech he was about to give.

"I know this may sound cheesy, but I'm going to tell you the truth. When I was told that I was going to have to date a girl that Shane Grey wasn't allowed to date because she was too "ordinary"...I thought, 'oh great'. But then I saw your picture...on that one website. And honestly, I don't know how they see you as ordinary. Ordinary people can sing alright; you have an amazingly beautiful voice. Ordinary people care for people; but you go all out to make people feel comfortable and happy, even if it puts you in an awkward position.

"It's the little things, like, when you get nervous you comb your hair with your fingers, or play with your nails. When your mad, you keep your mouth shut really tight, and walk really fast, and write about whatever happened. When your sad, or don't want to talk about something, you avoid all eye contact, and don't even look at anyone. You hate crying in front of people, probably because you see it as a sign of weakness and you don't ask for help. Your laugh is the most contagious thing I've ever heard, and your smile is the most beautiful smile I've ever seen; it literally lights up a room.

"So pretty much, yeah, I was going to hit on you because it was my job. But its so much more than that now, heck, it's not even a job anymore. I really, really like you Mitchie. And I know I messed up, and I know your probably never want to talk to me again, but you need to know that I am 100 percent truly, honestly sorry.

"Now; I'm going to leave you to think things over, and I'm going to end things with Peyton. But before I go, I have to say one more thing that will probably be hard for you to hear, but I gotta end the cheesy speech correct, right?" he chuckled, taking a few steps towards her, and lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you," he said, sincerely, leaning in and placing a heartfelt kiss on her cheek, "and that's the truth."

He turned around, shoved his hands into his pockets, took a deep breath and walked away.

******************************************************************

"Hey, can you come back to the lake?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn through the phone.

"Yeah! I'll be there in a minute," Caitlyn replied quickly. She jumped off the bench she had been seated on and sprinted towards the lake.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn called.

"Over here!" Mitchie yelled from one of the canoes, "I figured we could go in one of these so no one can hear what we're saying and start rumors..." Mitchie trailed off, gesturing to the random teenagers walking around.

"Good idea," Caitlyn agreed.

Five minutes later, they were finally floating in the middle of the lake.

"What'd he say?" Caitlyn asked, finally breaking the silence.

"What's been going on with you and Nate?" Mitchie asked at the same time.

"You first," they both giggled.

"Mitchie...seriously, what'd he say after I left?" Caitlyn asked, seriously.

"Cait, I don't even know," Mitchie shrugged, but then continued when Caitlyn just stared at her.

"He was just like, 'your not ordinary, your gorgeous', and all this stuff...then he was like, 'I think I'm in love with you'," Mitchie chuckled.

"Seriously?" Caitlyn shreiked in disbelief. Mitchie laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, and it's like...um okay, I just met you not long ago, I don't even know you well enough to love you. ...Seriously? I can't even believe he said that, because I don't even know if I love him, I mean...I know I love Shane, But that's different than..." Mitchie threw her hands up to cover her mouth and her eyes got wide as sand dollars, while Caitlyn's jaw dropped.

"What did you just say?!" Caitlyn asked slowly.

"I haven't known him long?" Mitchie asked, avoiding the real answer to Caitlyn's question.

"After that," Caitlyn said.

"I don't know him well enough...?" Mitchie trailed off, nervously.

"Keep going..."

"That's different?"

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelled, growing irritated.

"What?!" Mitchie yelled back, equally annoyed.

"You said you love Shane!" Caitlyn smirked.

"No I didn't," Mitchie scoffed, finding humor at Caitlyn's statement.

"Yes you did!" Caitlyn replied smartly, pointing a finger at Mitchie's face.

"No, I didn't Cait. I think your getting a bit delerious," Mitchie rolled her eyes, her face a bright shade of red. Caitlyn just stared at her, waiting for her friends to admit her true feelings.

"What do I do about Derek, Cait?" she asked, unofficially dropping the previous subject.

"Ummm...give me a while to think, because I'm not really sure, to be honest," Caitlyn answered, apologetically.

Mitchie nodded, needing a few minutes to think as well. For the first time since they met; Caitlyn and Mitchie were at a loss for words.

_A/N: my hands are cramped...poo. So i thought of some new story summaries....PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! [for sonny with a chance]_

_1. __**Sonny and Chad are Hollywood's perfect couple. But nothings ever perfect; is it?**_

_2. __**"Cares" "Beards" "Beards" "Cares" Chad really cares for Sonny, but why won't he let himself? ...because he doesn't want to get hurt again....**_

_3. __**McKenzie Falls is about to get cancelled. Where is Chad Dylan Cooper supposed to go now? So Random? ...so right!**_

_4. __**Why is Sonny always finding humor in every situation? Is she scared of someone finding out about her painful past? ...What if someone does find out about it? And what if that someone just happens to be Chad Dylan Cooper?**_

_...please don't steal any of those ideas. I'm probably going to use them all eventually and it took me a while to think them up...but please let me know which one i should write; cause i wanna start on another story!!!! ...and keep up with this one too, of course. _

_**thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! i love you! ++5 reviews or NO update!!!!!**_


	13. don't run away anymore

**A/N: heyy everyone! I know you're probably all waiting to murder me. And, I accept that. But! On the plus side, this story is officially off hiatus! Yay! Sorry it's taken so long. My summer has been one thing after another, and it's just been too busy to do anything. But, I have found the time to write some, …well… one chapter, but I'm putting it up!**

**So, you know the drill. **_**5 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE.**_

**I should higher it to seven, or so, because I got a ton wanting me to continue, but I shall leave it at five just to be nice. And THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! It seriously made me so happy! And I promise this story is just about to get good. You'll find that out at the end of this chapter…so enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I only wish I owned anything. That would be the coolest thing in the world. No lie._

…2 weeks later…

"Mitchie, you can not keep doing this," Caitlyn sighed, staring at her best friend through the mirror.

"Why? It's been working out fine," Mitchie shrugged, setting her straightner down and turning to face Caitlyn.

"Working out fine for who?" Caitlyn asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Everyone. Peyton went home, and didn't get fired from her job. I moved out of that cabin and in with you, Derek found Peggy and is super happy…" Mitchie stated, smiling at Caitlyn.

"And what about Shane?"

"I wouldn't know…" Mitchie trailed off, turning around to straighten her hair some more.

"Yeah, because you've been completely avoiding him for two weeks," Caitlyn stated, walking up behind Mitchie.

"I avoided Derek, he moved on. Shane will too…" Mitchie said, shutting off her staightner and setting it down.

"Possibly. But even if he does, will you move on?" Caitlyn asked. When Mitchie didn't respond, she sighed and walked out of the cabin. Mitchie sighed and started pacing, little did she know, Shane was 500 feet away, doing the exact same thing.

"Listen Mitch…I know we haven't talked…You see I have this…" he practiced, "Oh god, Shane, come on! You can do this!" He punched the wall in frustration.

"Just go. Just do it," he muttered to himself. He looked in the mirror, angry at himself for being so scared to go talk to her. He punched the wall once more, before walking out the door. Right outside his door, he found Caitlyn and Nate, being annoyingly flirty with each other.

"Ugh. Please stop," he complained, "Caitlyn, have you seen Mitchie?" Nate dropped Caitlyn off his back, and she screamed.

"Nate! You can warn a person!" She huffed.

"Your finally going to talk to her?!" Nate shrieked loudly.

"Oh my! Yes!" Shane yelled back, just as perky. Nate's face turned beat red and Caitlyn snickered.

"Yeah, she's in our cabin, Shane. Just…be easy on her," Caitlyn warned. Shane nodded, and took off towards her cabin.

"…But please don't catch me…" Mitchie sang quietly, jotting the words down in her song book.

"New song?" Shane asked from the doorway. Mitchie's head whipped up and her breath caught when she saw him for the first time in two weeks.

"Umm…yeah," she mumbled, shutting the book and shoving it under the mattress. Shane chuckled and she looked at him.

"Good hiding spot," he laughed, gesturing towards the bed.

"Shut up," she giggled, then quickly glared at him.

"So I've got to say, you are a hard person to get a hold of when you're avoiding someone," Shane said, sitting at the edge of her bed. Mitchie swiftly avoided his gaze by flipping her head upside down to brush her hair.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me," Shane sighed, knowing how stubborn she could be about everything.

"Fine, I will," she stated, flipping her head back up.

"Talk?" Shane asked, shocked.

"No, leave," she replied, walking out of the cabin. Shane scoffed and ran his hands through his hair. He leaned back on the bed, he was sticking to his word; he was not leaving until she talked to him.

After about twenty minutes of just sitting there, Shane grew restless. He stood up and looked around for something to do. He remembered Mitchie writing when he had first walked in, and reached for the book under the mattress. He pulled it out and ran his fingers over the cover.

"I wouldn't do that," Caitlyn warned from the other side of the screen door. Shane looked up and quickly put the book back in its original place.

"Caitlyn, why won't she talk to me?" Shane asked, lying back on the bed.

"She thinks by avoiding you, her feelings for you will just disappear," Caitlyn shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"What feelings? She hates me," Shane laughed, putting his hands on his face.

"Ha, please. It's quite the opposite," Caitlyn scoffed.

"Dude, she's completely ignored me for two weeks, she even asked Brown not to teach the same class as me anymore…I don't blame her, I would hate me too."

"Shane, trust me, she doesn't hate you, at all…not even close. Just force her to talk to you," Caitlyn instructed.

"Where's she at?" Shane asked, standing up.

"By the lake probably," Caitlyn shrugged, stepping into the bathroom.

"Thanks Caity!" Shane called, running out of the cabin.

"Do not call me that!" Caitlyn yelled, storming out of the bathroom right into, "Nate?"

"Hello beautiful!" he smiled.

Shane jogged up to the dock and saw Mitchie sitting on the edge. He smiled when he saw how peaceful she looked, just relaxing. His smile faded when she noticed him and got up to leave.

"No, no, no, not this time," he said, grabbing her arm and backing her up against a tree.

"Shane, come on," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Not until you tell me why you've been avoiding me," he said softly, his hands still holding on to her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, glancing at the ground.

"And you expect me to believe that? You can't even look me in the eyes. I mean, if you hate me, just tell me, I'll leave you alone…"

"I don't hate you," she whispered, still looking at the ground.

"Then why can't you look at me?" he asked, lifting her chin up to where she had to look at him.

"Because…"

"Because why?" he asked, his face just inches from hers. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead pushed her lips against his, barely long enough for it to even be considered a kiss. Shane was in such shock, he dropped his hands from her arms, and took a step back.

"Oh my God," Mitched covered his mouth, in disbelief of what she just did. Shane looked up at her, expressionless.

"Oh my…oh my god," she kept muttering, backing away from Shane, then sprinting off towards the woods.

Shane stood there and watched her run away. After about twenty seconds, his mind finally registered that he should go after her.

"Shit!" he yelled, taking off after her, "Mitchie! Wait!"

**A/N: so I know it's kind of short. Sorry, but I'm just getting over this writer's block I've had forever….and I do mean forever. Soooo……**

_**5 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE!**_

**Love all of ya'll that do review. hehe**


	14. just read

**A/N: so I feel bad, because a lot of people PM'd me and said they couldn't review on the last chapter because they already did, but then I deleted the old chapter 13. So this is just a filler thing so I can post the next chapter in a minute so you can review on that one :] **

**Sooo. Blahhh. I'll write the first paragraph here so it's not an illegal author's note or anything.**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my…god!" Mitchie kept muttering to herself, slowing down as she got father into the woods. "Mitchie!" she heard Shane yell somewhere behind her.

**Read the next chapter!**


	15. please don't catch me

**A/N: okay. So here is the real chapter 14. Even though it's…15. This is confusing. Anyway! Sorry it's short. Life is so busy these days. I'm trying to write, and I figure it's better to update more often with short ones, than wait forever and put one long one up. Unless you guys want that….?**

_**5 reviews or NO UPDATE! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Even though I'd pretty much give anything to be able to.**_

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my…god!" Mitchie kept muttering to herself, slowing down as she got father into the woods. "Mitchie!" she heard Shane yell somewhere behind her.

"Crap!" She whispered, moving to stand behind a large tree, praying he wouldn't find her.

"Mitchie?!" Shane yelled, running into the same place she just vacated. "Mitchie!?" he screamed.

"Damnit!" he yelled, punching a tree. Mitchie watched his shadow from where she was standing, completely confused as to why he was so angry.

"Mitchie, come on!" he yelled, moving forward.

'_Why? So you can laugh at me for being such an idiot?'_ she thought.

"Michelle!" Shane yelled, even louder, this time with a hint of panic in his voice.

Mitchie almost blew her hiding spot by laughing at him using her full name. She watched Shane's shadow pull out a cell phone and her eyes grew when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She threw her hand over her pocket in a desperate attempt to silence the loud buzzing noise. Shane heard something coming from behind a huge tree, and hesitantly started stepping towards it, halfway afraid of what it could be. However, just as he reached it, the noise stopped.

"Hey! This is Mitchie, I can't answer my phone, so leave me something and I'll get back to you!" Shane heard through his phone, "Beeeeeepp!"

"Mitch, where the hell did you go?! I'm freaking out here, if anything happens to you…just come talk to me. If you don't come out in three minutes, I'm calling my Uncle Brown," Shane said, then snapped his phone shut.

Mitchie saw him sit down against a tree nearby and put his head in his hands. A part of her felt bad, but part of her knew that if she went out there he would just see her as a pathetic loser that's insanely in love with him, just like every other girl he's ever met. She knew he didn't like her like that…why would he?

Shane, on the other hand, was completely freaking out. He loved her, and he needed to tell her, he couldn't stand by pretending not to anymore.

"Okay," he muttered, pulling out his phone, "Uncle Brown," he said after a few rings. Mitchie's eyes widened, the last thing she wanted was a search party for her, when she was standing right there.

"I'm in the woods, and I can't find…" he drifted when he saw Mitchie step out from behind a tree.

"Can't find what? …Shane?" Brown asked over the phone.

"My shoe…but I just found it," he replied, hanging up the phone. The pair was silent, Mitchie was looking just past Shane, actually ashamed to look him in the eye. And Shane was staring directly at her, thanking God nothing had happened to her.

"So, this has been awkward enough…" Mitchie said, starting to walk past Shane.

"No, no, not again," he said, stepping in front of her.

"What do you want, Shane?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"To talk to you," he said softly, lifting her chin so she was looking at him.

"You don't have to feel bad for me," she stated harshly.

"Why would I feel bad for you?" he asked, utterly confused.

"Because I just kissed you when you didn't want to kiss me, and I'm a complete idiot for thinking that it actually meant something, and now your just being nice because you feel bad for the stupid girl who likes THE Shane Grey…" she said in a huff. Shane chuckled and shook his head.

"Your completely wrong," he stated.

"No, I'm not," she said back.

"Yes, you are."

"No. I am not."

"Yes. You are."

"No—" he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. She pulled away quickly, "Don't, please, just…don't," she whispered.

He shook his head, and despite her fighting, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. She told herself not to react, that he was just using her, but when he looked at her and said, "just go with what you feel," she lost it.

She wound her arms behind his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned down and kissed her again, this time making sure she would be able to feel it clear down to her feet. She kissed him back, and shut her eyes tightly, wanting this moment to last forever.

When he pulled away, she kept her eyes shut tightly, too mortified to open them.

"How was that?" he whispered, when she finally opened her eyes. She started to smile, but then stopped when she remembered all the times he had hurt her; she couldn't go through that again.

"Mitchie?" he asked, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Please don't catch me, Shane," she whispered, pulling out of his grasp, and walking away.

**A/N: so in case you haven't noticed, the next couple chapters have to deal with the song Catch Me, and if you've heard the song, you'll know it does get happy in the end….so coming up soon, you'll all love me. I hope. Haha. Sooo……**

**5 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE! :D **

**And I'm about to post a one shot tomorrow on my other account, blackxmusic …so be sure to check that out. I haven't written it yet, I will in a few minutes, but if you have a song suggestion, let me know and I'll dedicate a one shot to you ******** sweet. Okay. Night guys!**


	16. A Summer to Remember

**A/N: hey! so….what is it…2 years later I'm finally finishing this thing? It's been a lonnggggggg ride, and I appreciate everyone's feedback. I'm starting a new story…not sure what movie/show it will be off of, but be on the look out for it!**

**Hope you all like this ending, feel free to review & let me know!**

**Thanks! -Julia**

Shane blinked once and she was gone. He mentally kicked himself for letting her run away again, but he knew that's what she needed to do…she was a runner and an avoider.

"Not this time," Shane murmured to himself, "she is not just leaving after that!"

He took a deep breath and began to jog the path Mitchie had just vacated.

Mitchie, feeling relieved whens she walked up the steps to her cabin, burst through the door to find Nate and Cailtyn tangled together on the floor.

"Oh! We were just…" Nate started.

"Save it, Romeo," Mitchie interrupted, "I need Caitlyn, so you need to leave."

"Actually, they both need to leave because we never finished our conversation," Shane commented from the doorway. Mitche took a long, deep breath.

"That conversation was ended. Or did I not make the ending clear enough for you?" Mitchie asked him without turning around.

"Must have not been clear enough," Shane shrugged, "Seriously, can you guys leave?"

Nate and Caitlyn nodded and stood up without glancing once at Mitchie's eyes, which were begging them to stay.

"I really don't have anything to say," Mitchie said once she heard the door click shut.

"Can you at least turn and talk to me instead of to the wall?" Shane asked, still standing near the door.

"No." Mitchie replied simply.

"Fine, will you listen to me talk?"

"I don't seem to have much of a choice," Mitchie said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Mitchie, look, I am aware I've hurt you in the past and I've beat myself up about it more than you know. I am truly sorry for all the hurt I've caused. I'm not perfect, but for you I've always tried to be. Obviously that hasn't worked in my favor; so from now on I'm going to stop trying. I know that sounds pathetic, but I figure that's the only thing left to try.

Mitchie, I need you. I need you in my life; you make me happy, more happy than I've ever been, I need you to be more than a friend, which is why I followed you," Shane slowly made his way over so he was standing directly behind her.

"I know that kiss meant something to you, even a little something. But, it meant everything to me. I can't be without you; these past two weeks of not seeing you have been torture. I want to be able to see you all the time, and hold you whenever I want. I want to kiss you just because and I want to be able to look at your beautiful face and say 'I love you' and mean it…" Shane drifted off, praying she'd get the hint and turn around.

Mitchie knew he wanted her to turn around, but she had to process all of what was said.

"I'm not leaving," Shane whispered firmly, "you can take as long as you need…I'm not going anywhere."

Mitchie suddenly felt tears spring to her eyes. She bit her lip and silently yelled at herself to stop crying, but once the first tear fell…she couldn't stop.

Shane noticed her breathing pattern change and knew she was crying. He hesitantly spun her around and let her cry into his chest.

Mitchie could not figure out why she was crying…which made her cry even more. She felt like such an idiot. Here was a great man telling her he wanted to be with her and she's too scared to let him.

Once she finally settled down, Shane lifted her head so she was looking at him.

"I love you, Mitchie. Take a chance on this…I'm scared too," he said softly. Mitchie nodded and slowly pressed her lips against his.

Nate and Caitlyn, who had been watching from the window the entire time squealed and gave each other a quick kiss before making their way towards the lake.

Inside, Shane and Mitchie were now cuddling comfortably on her bed.

"So, what are we going to do when camp ends?" Mitchie asked, biting her lip.

"Let's just take it one day at a time. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure something out," Shane chuckled.

"I never said it!" Mitchie gasped.

"It's okay," Shane soothed, thinking he knew what she was referring to.

"No, I've been wanting to since camp last year," Mitchie said, sitting up.

"Oh really now?" Shane asked, pretending to sound smug.

"Yeah! Okay, here it goes. You really need to get a new haircut," Mitchie admitted.

"Awe, I lo- Wait, huh?" Shane answered. Mitchie cracked up at his response.

"I love you, poster," Mitchie sighed, snuggling back into his arms.

Shane smiled and kissed her. They both had one thought running through their minds; this will be a summer to remember forever.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Review & let me know!**


	17. important

**IMPORTANT!**

**hey everyone! over 500 hits on this story just today? i don't know why i stopped updating for so long! :)**

**anyway, i am in the process of writing a new story…it's not technically for fanfiction, but i'm going to change some names around so i can legally put it up here…it will be with the camp rock characters again, just with a few slight personality differences…hopefully no one will report it…cause it will be those characters!**

**anyway, first chapter of that should be up relatively (sp?) soon; i'm going out of town this weekend…so i hope by next weekend i'll have a chapter up!**

**the title is still in the works…haven't come up with a good one yet, but i'm sure it will come to me.**

**but…review and let me know if you'll read it! i appreciate any and all feedback!**

**your all amazing!**

**-julia**


End file.
